Percy Jackson Answers
by nightstar0441
Summary: The demigods are back to answer your questions. Do not limit yourselves just to demigods. Ask away at anyone in the PJO series. Want to ask Luke on a date? Want to learn Kronos' deepest fears! All will be answered here! Use your creativity as the skies the limit! Changed to T now...sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers**

 **Annabeth:** Hey Fanfiction! I just found out about this site and it seems pretty cool, yet creepy since there are millions of stories that seem to invade our privacy-

 **Percy:** Yeah, whatever. You guys better be thanking me. I saved you from a long boring lecture.

 **Annabeth:** Oh, shut up Seaweed Brain. Anyways, before I was rudely interrupted. I realized that fans must have a lot of questions about us and that is totally acceptable because curiosity is what makes the world go round, although it did kill the cat….

 **Piper:** _*gasp*_ An innocent cat? That is so cruel….

 **Annabeth:** Relax Piper, it's just an expression.

 **Piper:** Oh.

 **Annabeth:** Anyways, dear readers, please ask away any questions you have in mind.

 **Hazel:** But, Annabeth, what if they ask personal questions?

 **Annabeth:** We still answer them.

 **Everyone except Annabeth: ** WHAT?!

 **Annabeth:** You guys heard me. Oh, and your questions can be directed to gods, titans, Chaos _*shudders*._ Basically whatever your heart desires. Starting in….

 **Percy:** 5!

 **Jason:** 4!

 **Frank** **:** 3!

 **Leo:** 2!

 **Kronos:** 1!

 **Everyone:** Get out! No one will ask you anything!

 **Kronos:** Why you insolent little….

 **Annabeth:** 0! Fire away!


	2. Questions and Answers 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this! Another chapter.**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers 1**

 **To Nyx:**

 **What was your reaction when you found out that Percy and Annabeth tricked you?**

 **-TooObsessedWithBooks**

To ObsessedWithBooks,

Why, I was livid! I vowed to get my revenge on those two idiots…..

Annabeth: Hey, hey, we outsmarted you, you're the idiot, not us….

Shut up you tourist! TooObsessedWithBooks asked me not you! GET OUT NOW!

Annabeth: Alright, alright geeze…

So, where was I? Oh yeah, I was livid. They dare trick me? ME? The primordial of Night! I want to break something…..

-Nyx

* * *

 **To Jason:**

 **Have you ever heard of the Walking Dead video game? You should check it out sometime...**

 **-Lee Everett and Clem 4ever**

To Lee Everett and Clem 4ever,

Uh, I'm too busy saving the world to play any video games. And no I have never heard of the walking dead and maybe when I have time, I can check it out.

-Jason

* * *

 **To Hazel:**

Do you like Piper?

 **LuisantEtoile**

To Luisant:

I mean, is there a reason not to like her? She's pretty, she's brave, and she has a good sense of leadership. Yeah, I respect her, not jealous or anything...

-Hazel

* * *

 **To Jason:**

Are you jealous of Percy in any way?

 **WinterMagic1**

To WinterMagic1:

I'm sorry. I can't answer that, too personal.

Everyone: Ahem

Gods dang it! Fine! Yes I sorta am. Well, sometimes. I'm just jealous of those eyes. I've seen those eyes melt girls like chocolate. Too bad my eyes are only blue…

-Jason

* * *

 **To Annabeth:**

Why is your fatal flaw, hubris?

 **Auspicious Cloud**

To Auspicious Cloud:

I don't know why, I guess since my mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom, it triggers some sense to become prideful because all of the knowledge I have.

-Annabeth

* * *

 **This chapter is finished! Thanks to all who reviewed. Stay tuned!**


	3. Q and A 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoy this! Another chapter.**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers 2**

 **To Kronos,**

 **Why couldn't you tell a baby (Zeus) from a rock? It should have been so obvious...**

 **-purplicouspolkadot**

To purplicouspolkadot,

Insolent, aren't you? You dare insult my intelligence?! Rhea covered Zeus good. If I had just been smarter enough to look more closely, I would've figured it out. So close...

-The Best Titan ever, Kronos

* * *

 **To Piper,**

 **May I please have sex with you Piper? Please?**

 **-Dump**

Dear Dump,

WTF is your problem? I mean really? I know that the Aphrodite cabin are filled with a bunch of beautiful guys and girls, but that doesn't mean, you can do that vulgar act! First of all, pervert, I am barely 17 and second, I have a boyfriend. So...NO.

-An irritated Piper

* * *

 **Dear Frank,**

 **Do you ever want to change anything about your physical appearance?**

 **-LuisantEtoile**

Dear Luisant,

Well, before, I might've wanted to, but right now I am content. Before, I wanted to get rid of the baby like feature and pudginess.

-Frank

* * *

 **Dear Piper,**

 **What would you say to subconscious girls who hate theirselves because of their weight?**

 **-WinterMagic1**

Dear WinterMagic,

Annabeth: Before Piper answers this question, I want to tell you that it is themselves, not theirselves. Poor use of grammar. Sorry about that...daughter of Athena moment. Go on Piper.

Thanks Annabeth. Well, I would tell them don't worry about that. Your perfect just the way you are and yes, this statement is used alot, but it's used a lot because it's the truth. Or, go and lose weight and not just wallow in your self pity.

-Piper and Annabeth

* * *

 **Dear Percy,**

 **When you first saw Annabeth, what did you think about her?**

 **-Auspicious Cloud**

Dear Auspicious,

Cute. Really cute.

Annabeth: Ahem

And smart.

Annabeth: Ahem.

That's all I see in you.

Annabeth : You're dead, Jackson!

Gotta GO!

-A very angry Annabeth and a frantic Percy

* * *

 **Thank you everyone! Enjoy your day!**


	4. Q and A 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Wow, 7 reviews already. Oh well, since I have time, I'll take the time to answer them now. Oh, and important reminder. Starting now, I will only be answering questions posted on the recent chapter. Since this is Chapter 4, only questions posted to chapter 4 will be answered. Oh and since guest reviews take longer to load, I'll add them when they load. Thank You!**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers 3**

 **To Piper,**

 **What are your opinions of anorexia or people who are anorexic?**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

To TheGuyXTheGirl,

My opinion on anorexia is that I fear it. Along with bulimia, I feel that it's more of a psychological disorder. Thanks for that info. Annabeth. Refusing to eat to lose weight? Not a good idea. I'm against people starving themselves to look thin. People who are anorexic, consult a doctor immediately. There are many other ways to lose weight. By not eating, you lose weight, that is true, but what about the nutrients your body needs? People can and will starve themselves, not caring about living, just caring about their weight. I can also say that it is by bullies who call them fat. That can force them to starve themselves just so they can be thin. Bullying fat people should stop. I mean I can understand that demigods like me, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, etc, might look perfect and that may discourage others, but know that no one is perfect. Please, stop starving yourselves. Thanks for the question TheGuyXTheGirl. It was enjoyable.

-A very concerned Piper

* * *

 **To Annabeth,**

 **Do you like books other than books about architecture?**

 **-flutterlikeanangel**

Dear flutterlikeanangel,

Well, I just like books that teach you stuff. Have you heard of Encyclopedia Brown? Now that is one smart cookie. I would likle to say that informative books are tied with architecture books, although they are very similar. I remember when I used to live with my dad, I had a whole stack of books in my room and I read them all. I remember when I showed Percy my room, his jaws dropped to the floor, figuratively. Not literally. Some books I enjoyed reading was about the Parthenon. I'm sure you know that already. The book was filled with tons of information. Let me share some with you _flutterlikeanangel_! I know you will enjoy it! The Athenians began the construction of a building that was burned by the Persians while it was still under construction in 480 BCE. It was presumably dedicated to Athena, and after its destruction much of its ruins were utilized in the building of the fortifications at the north end of the Acropolis. Not much is known about this temple, and whether or not it was still under construction when it was destroyed has been disputed. Its massive foundations were made of limestone, and the columns were made of Pentelic marble, a material that was utilized for the first time. The classical Parthenon was constructed between 447-432 BCE to be the focus of the Acropolis building complex. The architects were Iktinos and Kallikrates (Vitruvius also names Karpion as an architect) and it was dedicated to the goddess Athena Pallas or Parthenos (virgin). The temple's main function was to shelter the monumental statue of Athena that was made by Pheidias out of gold and ivory. The temple and the chryselephantine statue were dedicated in 438, although work on the sculptures of its pediment continued until completion in 432 BCE. The Parthenon construction cost the Athenian treasury 469 silver talents. While it is almost impossible to create a modern equivalent for this amount of money, it might be useful to look at some facts. One talent was the cost to build one trireme, the most advanced warship of the era. The Parthenon is a temple of the Doric order with eight columns at the façade, and seventeen columns at the flanks, conforming to the established ratio of 9:4. This ratio governed the vertical and horizontal proportions of the temple as well as many other relationships of the building like the spacing between the columns and their height. The cella was unusually large to accommodate the oversized statue of Athena, confining the front and back porch to a much smaller than usual size. A line of six Doric columns supported the front and back porch, while a colonnade of 23 smaller Doric columns surrounded the statue in a two-storied arrangement. The placement of columns behind the statue was an unusual development since in previous Doric temples they only appeared on the flanks, but the greater width and length of the Parthenon allowed for a dramatic backdrop of double decked columns instead of a wall. The back room sheltered Athena's treasure and four columns of the Ionic order supported its roof. The introduction of elements of the Ionic order in a predominately Doric temple was more dramatic in the development of a continuous freeze on the exterior wall of the cella. While the integration of Doric and Ionic elements on the same temple was not a new development in Greek architecture, it was rare, and bestowed on the Parthenon a delicate balance between austere and delicate visual characteristics. All temples in Greece were designed to be seen only from the outside. The viewers never entered a temple and could only glimpse the interior statues through the open doors. The Parthenon was conceived in a way that the aesthetic elements allow for a smooth transition between the exterior and the interior that housed the chryselephantine statue of Athena. A visitor to the Acropolis who entered from the Propylaia would be confronted by the majestic proportion of the Parthenon in three quarters view, with full view of the west pediment and the north colonnade. As the viewer moved closer, the details of the sculpted metopes would become decipherable, and when in proximity to the base of the columns, parts of the frieze would become evident in tantalizing colorful glimpses peering from the spaces between the columns. Moving towards the east and looking up towards the exterior of the cella, a visitor would be mesmerized with the masterful depiction of the Panathenaic procession as it appeared in cinematic fashion on the frieze which was visually interrupted by the Doric columns of the exterior. This was certainly a scene that every Athenian could relate to through personal experience, making thus the transition between earth and the divine a smooth one. A visitor moving east would eventually turn the corner to face the entrance of the Parthenon, and there he would be confronted with the birth of Athena high above on the east pediment, and just beyond it, the arrephores folding the peplos among the Olympian gods and the heroes of the frieze. Then, just below, the "peplos" scene, through the immense open doors, any visitor would be enchanted by the glistening gold and ivory hues of the monumental statue of Athena standing at the back of the dim cella. The statue of Athena Pallas reflected its immense stature on the tranquil surface of the water-pool floor, and was framed by yet more Doric columns, this time smaller, in a double-decked arrangement that made the interior space seem as if it were even larger and taller than the exterior. It seems certain that the master planners of the Parthenon conceived it as a theatrical event. The temple was constructed with the movements of the viewer in mind, and by the arrangement of the temple, the monumental sculptures of the pediment, and the detailed frieze, the emotions of the visitors were choreographed to prepare them for the ultimate glimpse of the majestic Athena Parthenos at the interior of the naos, and to maximize the effect of an awe inspiring visit. building construction. However its stylistic conventions have become the paradigm of Classical architecture, and its style has influenced architecture for many centuries after it was built. The Parthenon is a large temple, but it is by no means the largest one in Greece. Its aesthetic appeal emanates from the refinement of many established norms of Greek architecture, and from the quality of its sculptural decoration. The Parthenon epitomizes all the ideals of Greek thought during the apogee of the Classical era through artistic means. The idealism of the Greek way of living, the attention to detail, as well as the understanding of a mathematically explained harmony in the natural world, were concepts that in every Athenian's eyes set them apart from the barbarians. These ideals are represented in the perfect proportions of the building, in its intricate architectural elements, and in the anthropomorphic statues that adorned it. Some of these details were found in other Greek temples while some were unique to the Parthenon. The temple owes its refined appeal to the subtle details that were built into the architectural elements to accommodate practical needs or to enhance the building's visual appeal. The fact that there are no absolute straight lines on the Parthenon bestows a subtle organic character to an obvious geometric structure. The columns of the peristyle taper on a slight arc as they reach the top of the building giving the impression that they are swollen from entasis (tension) - as if they were burdened by the weight of the roof; a subtle feature that allots anthropomorphic metaphors to other wise inanimate objects. The peristyle columns are over ten meters tall, and incline slightly towards the center of the building at the top (about 7 cm), while the platform upon which they rest bows on a gentle arc which brings the corners about 12 cm closer to the ground that the middle. The architects of the Parthenon appear to be excellent scholars of visual illusion, an attribute undoubtedly sharpened by years of architectural refinement and observation of the natural world. They designed the columns that appear at the corners of the temple to be 1/40th (about 6 cm) larger in diameter than all the other columns, while they made the space around them smaller than the rest of the columns by about 25 cm. The reason for this slight adaptation of the corner columns is due to the fact that they are set against the bright sky, which would make them appear a little thinner and a little further apart than the columns set against the darker background of the building wall. The increase in size and decrease of space thus compensates for the illusion that the bright background would normally cause. These subtle features set the Parthenon apart from all other Greek temples because the overall effect is a departure from the static Doric structures of the past, towards a more dynamic form of architectural expression. Moreover, the intricate refinements of the forms required unprecedented precision that would be challenging to achieve even in our time. But it was not mere grandeur through subtlety that the Athenians desired. It is evident that they sought to out-shine all other temples of the time through the lavish sculptural decoration of the Parthenon, and its imposing dimensions. The doors that lead to the cella were abundantly decorated with relief sculptures of gorgons, lion heads and other bronze relief ornaments. The Athenian citizens were proud of their cultural identity, and conscious of the historical magnitude of their ideas. They believed that they were civilized among barbarians, and that their cultural and political achievements were bound to alter the history of all civilized people. The catalyst for all their accomplishments was the development of a system of governance the likes of which the world had never seen: Democracy. Democracy, arguably the epitome of the Athenian way of thinking, was at center stage while the Parthenon was built. This was a direct democracy where every citizen had a voice in the common issues through the Assembly that met on the Pnyx hill next to the Acropolis forty times per year to decide on all matters of policy, domestic or foreign. The fact that common people are depicted as individuals for the first time at the Parthenon frieze was owed to the fact that for the first time in history every citizen of a city was recognized as a significant entity and a considerable moving force in the polis and the observable universe. Here are some more Parthenon facts!

Year Built: 447-432 BCE

Precise Dimensions:

Width East: 30.875 m

Width West: 30.8835 m

Length North: 69.5151 m

Length South: 69.5115 m

Width to Ratio: 9:4

Width to height Ratio (without the Pediments): 9:4

Number of stones used to built the Parthenon: Approximated at 13400 stones.

Architects: Iktinos and Kallikrates

Parthenon Cost: 469 talents

Coordinates (of Plaka area just below the Acropolis): 37° 58'N, 23° 43'E!

Oh my gosh, doesn't all these facts get you excited?! Do you want to more? Perhaps about the Statue of Liberty? Alright so...Hey Thalia! What are you doing?! Thali-OWWWWW!

Thalia: Sorry about that flutterlikeanangel. She tends to ramble if you don't stop her during the early stages. Once again, sorry.

-A knocked out Annabeth and an apologetic Thalia

* * *

 **Dear Percy and Annabeth,**

 **Are you going to get married, have kids, and keep Percabeth alive? May Athena and Poseidon and Bob the Titan guide you to the end.**

 **-SonofAthena7**

Dear SonofAthena7,

Percy: Thank you for your blessing my friend.

Annabeth: Yes, thank you. As for the questions, we are going to get married, have kids and keep Percabeth al- Wait a minute! What's Percabeth?!

Percy:AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You don't know! And I thought you were smart!

Annabeth: *growls*

Percy: Annabeth! AH! I'm sorry! Please don't kick me there! I want to have kids! Not there! OWWWWWWWCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Annabeth: Sorry about that. We plan on getting married on my birthday July 12. We plan on having either a kid, twins, or triplets. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle having 4 or more kids. I just hope they have my intelligence and Percy's eyes. Thanks for asking! Greatly appreciate it!

-Annabeth and a knocked out Percy

* * *

 **Dear Percy,**

 **Did Smelly Gabe ever actually hurt you? How come you never realized your feelings for Annabeth sooner?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors1011,

Yes. Physically and emotionally. He also scarred my life. I remember when I was in elementary school. Smelly Gabe was playing his poker game and he told me not to touch any of the chips and money. Well, since I didn't like him, I directly disobeyed my command. He gave me a good slap across the face. I'm sure he would've done more had not my mom be there. It made me really angry to see my mom being yelled at by Gabe. She took all my pain for me. His rude remarks at me, my mom, his conversation with his friends, etc scarred me. Had not been for my mom, I'm not sure I would've been sane. She was the only glimmer of hope left in me and when she was taken, I wanted my life to end. That is until I met Annabeth. Also, I didn't realize my feelings for Annabeth sooner because well, I'm sure you've heard this a lot of times, but I'm slow. And Aphrodite ruining my love life by introducing me to Calypso and Rachel. Curse Aphrodite. I really disliked her for that. Sorry for being so serious, but the first topic was too gut wrenching.

-Perseus Jackson

* * *

 **Dear Annabeth,**

 **Has there ever been a time where you weren't happy with your creation(s)?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors1011,

Thank you for asking that question. I'm sure you were assuming, yes, because no one can build anything perfectly, but for me, there hasn't been a time where I was unhappy. I always built creations with Daedalus' laptop to guide me. It gave me a 3d model of how it will look like and how it works and it was always right on the money. Sure, there has been a time where I thought I could make improvements on this, but no, there hasn't been a time where I wanted to break down the creation and create a newer, better one. Nice question.

-Annabeth Chase.

* * *

 **Dear Hazel,**

 **Do you wish you could meet Bianca?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors1011,

Wow. I'm glad you asked. I would certainly love to meet Bianca. I would want to meet another daughter of Pluto. Schist, I mean Hades. I have to stop doing that. I would want to ask her a lot of questions about Nico. Nico looks down anytime I try to bring up this topic. All I know is that she is a Hunter of Artemis and she sacrificed herself to kill Talos. If I must say so myself, that was really brave of her. It would be an honor to meet someone who I can look up to. Another scenario you can relate to would be if Percy had a sister. I'm sure that she would look up to Percy as he is a hero. That seems nice, really nice.

-Hazel

* * *

 **Dear Thalia,**

 **If you'd known Jason was alive, would you have still joined the Hunters of Artemis? If not what would you have done and why?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors1011,

Sorry for this short answer, but, yes I would have still joined the Hunters. I only joined the Hunters to delay my prophecy and you don't know fun it is to hunt monsters and watch the faces of guys when they get turned into a jackalope. XD Really fun.

-Thalia

* * *

 **Dear Jason,**

 **If you had realized sooner that you had an older sister, what would you have done and why?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors1011.

I already knew that I had an older sister, but I'm assuming that you mean the time when Hera stole my memory. But, I would've stuck to the quest. Duty is a big thing in Rome, so I wouldn't have ditched my friends to go looking for a sister I barely remember OR I would immediately send out a search party and bring Thalia here and give her the respect she deserves, but Octavian would be a major obstacle. He would find out she is Greek and well, let's say, she might be executed on the spot and things will get really political, as you know that Octavian is an extremely good speaker. So I guess duty comes first.

-Jason

* * *

 **Dear Piper,**

 **Sex is a beautiful thing. Stop saying that it is vulgar.**

 **-CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan**

Dear CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan,

Sex is a beautiful thing, I know. But the way people portray it, it's vulgar. You do realize that out of sex, came rape, beastiality(may I dare say it?), and many others. You should only have sex once with the one you love, not many times. Trust me, I'm a child of Aphrodite so I know these things. I think I should stop talking about this subject as it can make a lot of people squeamish.

-Piper

* * *

 **Dear Chaos,**

 **Would you recognize Percy if he was betrayed?**

 **-CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan**

Dear CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan

Betrayed? Perseus Jackson? I don't think those two words can fit together. He saved Olympus twice and I'm sure the gods aren't that low. But if they do, I will be sure to accept him in. He is arguably the greatest demigod ever to live. I must go, other galaxies need saving.

-Chaos

* * *

 **Dear Chrion,**

 **You stink.**

 **-CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan**

Dear CrazyCrazyPercyJacksonFan

Thanks for that. Now will you go please bother others with your obvious incompetence? I have campers to mentor.

-Chiron

* * *

 **Dear Luke,**

 **Would you go for Bianca or Zoe?**

 **-Lee Everett and Clem 4ever**

Dear Lee Everett and Clem 4ever,

What kind of question is that? First of all, I barely know both of them, second of all, they are hunters. Third, they are not of my interest. I'm not ready to love right now.

-Luke

* * *

 **Dear Everyone,**

 **What do you think about 'Brason' (Brick/Jason)?**

 **-Bolinho de Chuva**

Dear Bolinho de Chuva

Jason: No, please no!

Piper: I don't like any pairing that has to do with Jason.

Percy: BWAHAHAHAHA! That is really funny. I would love to see that happen.

Annabeth: That's gross seaweed brain. No human should fall in love with an inanimate object.

Thalia: As long as she doesn't break Jason's heart, that's fine.

Nico: Thalia, you do realize it's Brick and Jason, right? The brick that hit Jason and made him crumple.

Thalia: Are you serious?!

Zeus: Hey, I don't like that! He deserves a girl, not a brick!

HAdes: Oh shut up Zeus.

Zeus: YOU DARE!

Everyone: *Incoherent yelling and screaming*

Annabeth: Gods, we gotta end this here before they start mobbing up!

* * *

 **Dear Percy,**

 **Do you ever forget you have (epic btw) powers?**

 **-Cool person**

Dear Cool person,

Not really. When I fight, it's just that my sword is the first weapon that comes to my mind. Also, what fun would it be to just use my powers? Fine, it will be very fun, but since Riptide was the weapon I have fought with for my entire life, my water powers come in second. Also, when Annabeth begged me to stop using tears to choke, ahh whatshername, that also made me extremely reluctant to use my powers. Also, thanks for the compliment, it sure is awesome.

-Percy

* * *

 **Dear the Demigods,**

 **Do you worry about ordinary things?**

 **-UNICORNIOs**

Dear UNICORNIOs,

Percy: No.

Annabeth: Lies, seaweed brain. We all know you lie. I worry about my reputation sometimes.

Piper: Looks. Not like Drew, but I do worry about if I'm pretty enough for a date with me and Jason.

Jason: I have other things to worry about.

Hazel: I worry about how others think of me.

Nico: Same here, but I've grown to not care about what others think of me.

Frank: Should I?

Leo: About how cool I am. BAH-BAYEM!

Zeus and the gods: We're gods! We don't worry about those ordinary things!

Kronos and the Titans: Same thing as the gods!

Primordials: Same thing as the Titans!

Zeus and the gods: Copycats! Go back to Tartarus where you belong!

* * *

 **To anyone,**

 **May this ginger have a hug? Anyone?**

 **-RedHeadTobiChan**

To RedHeadTobiChan

Percy: Hugs? You want a hug? Come into my arms where I'm sure all your stress will go away for good.

Annabeth: Sure. I'll give you a hug, but after that, you owe me a book report about the Big Ben. 8 pages, single spaced, MLA format, cor-

Thalia: No, unless you want to be shocked.

Nico: I don't do hugs.

Jason: I would, but I'm not sure Piper would appreciate the gesture.

Piper: I won't. But I will give you a hug. Make sure you don't smell my hair. Aphrodite perfume that will-err, you don't want to know.

Leo: Depends, are you a girl or a boy?

Calypso: Sexist pig!

Leo: I heard that!

Calypso: That was sorta the point...

Frank: Sure.

Hazel: Absolutely. Why do you want a hug?

Kronos: If you will join me...maybe I will.

* * *

 **To Nico,**

 **What do you think about the people that ship you with Thalia, your asexual cousin?**

 **-Enora**

To Enora,

I have mixed feelings about it. First of all, we have really similar interests. I swear, when people see me and Thalia walking, they automatically think we're a couple. I remember this time some mortals saw us standing in line for a fair.

One of them asked us, "You guys married?"

Well, I had to restrain Thalia then and there. You do not want to see Thalia in this state. The mortals ran away and Thalia shouted profanities at them for 10 minutes straight, until we were dragged out by the police. I guess some people think we are both emo or goth, but the thing ends there. The other thing is that she is a Hunter of Artemis, so I guess I'm afraid. Yes, I said it, afraid. I wouldn't want a bunch of adolescent girls trying to shoot me with their arrows and gut me like a fish. It just isn't worth it, and then there is Will Solace... Gotta go, sorry!

-Nico

* * *

 **To Nico,**

 **CC here! I luv u! Tonight at my apartment in my room see u at 7! Ps get ready to have "fun" CC out!**

 **-Crystal 'Chris' Clyminstin**

To Crystal 'Chris' Clyminstin,

Ummm. I barely know you! And why does the word "fun" seem so weird. Should I trust you? Why do you love me? Why am I rambling on about this? I'm confused and conflicted...

-Nico

* * *

 **Thank you for the questions everyone!**


	5. Q and A Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Here is your daily dose of answers! Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** Questions and Answers 4**

 **To Nico,**

 **Wait! I don't love me? U will pay! I will murder you in your sleep! And use your bones to comb my hair! PS Call me CC.**

 **-Crystal 'Chris' Clyminstin**

Dear CC,

O.o And I thought I was the son of Hades. Just because I don't love you?! You can't murder me for that! And what do you think my dad will do to you?! You think you can just threaten me like that!? I will not stand for that! Just, just go date Jason or Percy. Notice how I'm saying the names of guys that have girlfriends, so I can see you get beaten down. You dare threaten me? You dare! Now, begone before I send the ghosts from the depths of the Underworld to torment you!

-A peeved Nico

* * *

 **To Calypso,**

 **Calypso, what did you think of Leo when you first met him.**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

To TheGuyXTheGirl,

Interesting question. At first I was pissed. Really pisssed. Ask Leo about it. I spat curses against the gods. My first thought, mind you, was, "ARE YOU FRICKING SERIOUS?! YOU WANT ME TO SUFFER MORE THAN I AM SUFFERING NOW!? CURSE YOU! CURSE ALL YOU GODS! I AM SO FRICKING FRUSTRATED RIGHT NOW, I WANT TO STRANGLE HIS NECK! TO TARTARUS WITH YOU STUPID GODS. I THOUGHT PERCY WOULD FREE ME AND WHILE I AM LIVING ALONE, YOU SEND ME THIS IDIOT TO DISTRACT ME?! I HATE ALL OF YOU! I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU!( **9929830593805237507309237690237690237690723690729060 exclamation points later** )!( **215615615231543215623155623565321536521325623515535555151325232351232255615671568155601569185716556156165651656445234456324435264432554535425364523594235924395423945283945238954389459234583924589234389489524582485428542384293458923824 exclamation points later** )!

Leo: All right! Jeeze! Lighten up on the exclamation marks!

-Leo and Calypso

* * *

 **To all demigods,**

 **Have you seen inception. It's about dreaming being in a dream where you are dreaming being in a dream where you are dreaming being in a dream... What was i saying again?**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

To TheGuyXTheGirl,

Percy: Huh? I'm confused.

Annabeth: Ok, who didn't expect that answer? I'm sure everyone expected him to say that. Oh and you were saying: Have you seen iception. It's about dreaming being in a dream where you are dreaming being in a dream where you are dreaming being in a dream. And yes I've seen it. Leonardo DiCaprio is a real cutie. GOSH DARN IT, I really hate Aphrodite.

Piper: You do not hate Aphrodite, Annabeth. You respect her.

Annabeth: I respect Aph- Cut the charmspeak Piper and start answering.

Piper: Yes ma'm. Anyways, no I haven't, I should though, probably.

Jason: You should Piper, it is really an epic movie.

Leo: DId anyone say movie? Hey Callie, wanna go see Inception with me?

Calypso: Of course Leo, this is the least I could do since you saved me.

Hazel: Do you mind if Frank and I tag along?

Leo and Calypso: Absolutely.

Leo: NOT!

Hazel: Please?

Leo: Fine.

Frank: Sweet, so I'll meet you at the Ares' cabin at 6?

Leo: No, the Hephaestus cabin. I don't want to be with the Ares people. Not nice.

Frank: Fine.

Nico: I'm too busy to see movies.

-The demigods

* * *

 **To Nico and Will,**

 **How do you feel about each other?**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

To TheGuyXTheGirl,

Nico: And your asking this because?

Piper: Duh, to hint about your possible *ahem* love life.

Nico: ...

Will: Anyway, I feel that Nico is a real nice guy. After he sheds his "son of Hades" act and stops walking alone, he is just a soft marshmallow.

Nico: *growls* This soft marshmallow can call down an army of dead to drag you to the Underworld.

Will: Oh stop it DiAngelo, I know you won't do that. Anyway, what do you think of me?

Nico: Well, I guess your ok. After all, you helped us to sabatoge the onagers, and you helped me to stop using my powers. Your the only person, next to Percy that I thought...I thought...

Will: It's alright Di Angelo. Take your time. Take your time.

Nico: I-

-Nico, Will, and an uninvited Piper

* * *

 **Thank you everyone! Next chapter tomorrow!**


	6. Q and A 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Wow, 7 reviews already. Oh well, since I have time, I'll take the time to answer them now. Oh, and important reminder. Starting now, I will only be answering questions posted on the recent chapter. Since this is Chapter 4, only questions posted to chapter 4 will be answered. Oh and since guest reviews take longer to load, I'll add them when they load. Thank You!**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers 5**

 **To Kronos**

 **It's me again! If you are chopped up into tiny little pieces floating around in Tartarus, then how are you answering these questions?**

 **-purplicouspolkadot**

To purplicouspolkadot

Curious aren't we? Tell me this mortal, why do you want to know all this? Is it perhaps to quench the fiery curiousity that is dwelling in your mind? Do you think I have time to answer these kinds of questions? Me, a titan, answer you, a mortal? Impertinent. I refuse to answer your question because I am too busy, so-

The 3 Fates: YoU wIlL aNsWeR tHe QuEsTiOn FoOlIsH tItAn. YoU sHoUlD kNoW yOuR pLaCe FoOlIsH tItAn. Do NoT tEsT uS.

Everyone: O.O

Kronos: Fine. I just process the answer in my mind and I don't know how it happens, but that's how I answer your question. Say, since you are so interested in me, how about you pledge your allegiance to me and you ask me all the questions in the world. All you have to do is say, or type the following(this goes to anyone): I, insert name here, hereby swear on the Styx that I swear my allegiance to Kronos. I will serve him only and he will protect me. I swear to destroy the gods once and for all and kill anyone who gets in my or Master Kronos' way. I will not back out of this promise and I will do everything Kronos asks me to do, in exchange for protection, power, wealth, and fame. So, anyone who types this, their allegiance is swore to me. Join me!

Zeus: Psh. Like anyone will do that, right?

-Everyone

* * *

 **To Nico and Will**

 **What's your favorite book from the 21st century?**

 **-shadow queen daughter of hades**

Nico: Hi little sister. Well, I'd like to say my favorite book is The Hunger Games.

Will: Really? Out of all the books, you choose, you choose Hunger Games? Harry Potter is the better book.

Nico: Get your facts straight Solace, Harry Potter is a series, not a book.

Will: I stand corrected.

Nico: Thank you. I like the Hunger Games series-

Will: Your sister asked what book.

Nico: Oh, well my favorite book from the Hunger Games series would be the first book, The Hunger Games. The deaths man, the deaths. More souls for my dad.

Will: Is that all you care about? The deaths? What about the plot? The action, the suspense, the thriller, the-

Nico: No. The deaths and that is final.

Will: Alright Neeko. My favorite book from the Harry Potter series is The Deathly Hallows part 2. Oh my gods, I am going to start rambling. Oh man, I ship Heron and Hinny so bad. They are like, so good together. *yak, yak, yak, yak, yak, yak, yak*

Nico: Kill me NOW.

-Nico, Will

* * *

 **To everybody,**

 **Listen close demigods/Gods :I WILL HAVE NICO DI ANGELO!AND WILL CANN GO TO HELL!YOU WILL BE MINE AND ONE DAY I WILL BE CRYSTAL DI ANGELO!**

 **-CC**

To CC,

Nico: No please! I don't want to love! I want to stay in the shadows!

Aphrodite: Interesting. I need to more about you CC then I can perhaps brew you a love potion.

Nico: No! Aphrodite! I will NOT love!

Hazel: Um, sure, I guess. Just don't hurt him, or should I say, watch out, don't want you to get hurt by him.

Leo: Baby, not me?! Why him!

Calypso: Because you have me! Or is our love fake?!

Leo: Sorry, Calypso.

Calypso: That's what I thought.

Percy: Woah, Nico is getting a girlfriend? I'll be sure to stay away.

Annabeth: I approve. Though, I don't really care.

Hades: ...I don't know much about you. You will have to know me first to have a shot at him. From what Nico's been telling me, I don't think your such a great person. Using his bones to comb your hair?

Zeus: Don't meddle in others' love life, brother.

Hades: *snort* Hypocrite!

Poseidon: You dare!?

Hades: ?

Poseidon: Said that first, before Zeus!

Hades: Ahh. Clever.

Zeus: Shut up.

Bianca: Oh my little brother's going to have a girlfriend!

Nico: Bi-anca!?

-The gods and demigods

* * *

 **To Nico**

 **Has anyone introduced you to creepypastas yet?**

 **\- Clara Carte**

Hi Clara Carte,

Your not a reincarnation of CC, right? Good. Anyways, yes I actually have. The Underworld has some good stories about them Creepypastas. I am fond of the Slenderman. Not because of the tentacles you pervert. Wait, why am I even saying this? I'm a guy! Anyways, I just like the concept of Slenderman. I remember playing some Slender games with Percy. It sure creeped me out. I remember finding the 7th page. I was happy so I started dancing. Dancing like crazy. That was a terrible mistake. Slendy was right behind me so with a loud bang, my screen turned static. I started whimpering and snuggling with Percy...ignore that part, please. Delete this alright? This better not be posted!

-Nico

* * *

 **To Kronus**

 **Do you think that if you had a different host you would have won? You didn't have to chose my idiotic half-brother. I was on your side.**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness

First of all, it's Kronos, thank you very much. Second of all, it is nice to hear that. Just say that pledge I posted on _purplicouspolkadot's_ question.

Zeus: Don't you dare!

Kronos: Be quiet son. Anyways, yes. If I had hosted Percy Jackson, I am sure I would have won, after all, there would have been no one to stop me. I chose Luke because he was the best I could get. No one else in my army compared to him, well maybe except you, but I've never seen your skills. If I had hosted Annabeth or Thalia, that would have been really awkward, you know? I'm a male and they are females, so...heheheheheheheh. What?

Annabeth: Ew, get your perverted head out of the gutter. That is just disgusting.

Kronos: Quiet demigod. If you had not interfered, I would have achieved my pure form and I would have destroyed all of you. You would do better not to test me, or I swear my grudge against you will tenfold.

-Kronos, Annabeth, and Zeus

* * *

 **To Conner Stoll**

 **Hey wanna get some pizza?**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

HECK YEAH! I love pizza! From pizza hut? Dominoes? Wanna steal the pizza, because after all, what are children of Hermes for? Wanna get my brother Travis to come with us? Hey, hey, I'm hungry. I would love to eat 3 large pepperoni and mushroom pizza with a nice cool glass of Diet Coke. Ahh, that would hit the spot. Have you ever tasted stuffed crust because that thing is really delish! I look forward to meeting you half brother/sister, whichever you are! FOR PIZZA! FALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALA!

-Travis

* * *

 **To Leo**

 **Whats your favorite part about Texas? I live here and my favorite part is the Bipolar weather.**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

Oh man, I love them cowgirls. Do you know how beautiful and amazing they are? Those hats matches their blonde hair perfectly. Them shirt and pants just makes me want to grovel! Also, their big guns and horses make me go crazy! YEEHAW! Oh yeah, don't forget the accents!

Annabeth: Leo, you do realize that you are stereotyping? Not all cowgirls are like that. Also, eww, stop going into detail. Their shirt and pants make you want to grovel? Get some professional help, weirdo.

Calypso: Leo, what did I tell you about talking about other girls like that?

Leo: You said don't.

Calypso: Exactly, prepare for a beating you little elf.

Leo: NOOO!

-Leo, Calypso, and Annabeth

* * *

 **Sorry guys! Only had time for these questions today. Tomorrow, I'll be sure to reply to everyone else, starting with** _ **TheGuyXTheGirl's**_ **question. Sorry if I didn't get to you today!**


	7. Q and A 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Here is the chapter! The questions are getting increasing overwhelmingly, so I might not be able to post everyday because I want all questions done. If I don't post the following day, I will be sure to post it the day after the following day. Thank you for all the questions and you dear viewers.**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers 6**

Unknown Voice: Hermes child awesomness has joined Kronos and the Titans.

Annabeth: Gods no...why? Whatever, question time!

Zeus: Only one follower. Pshh, ignored.

Unknown voice: You idiots will regret your ignorance...

* * *

 **Hey Annabeth, I dare you to write an essay about the anatomy of everyone's favourite seaweed brain!**

 **-TheGuyxTheGirl**

To TheGuyxTheGirl

You I'd never back down from that challenge right? Here it goes!

Annabeth Chase

AP Lit Period 5

May 12, 2015

Percy Jackson (aka Seaweed Brain) is a remarkable young man. He may be a demigod, but he is still human like the rest of us. The anatomy of a human in extremely spectacular as there are many parts in the human body. I will be going over the anatomy of Percy's body and with great detail.

The brain would be the first major organ that would be in Percy Jackson's body. The brain consi-

*SLAP!*

Percy: Oh gods, what have I done. I knocked out Annabeth Chase! I'm dead, I'm dead. Oh gods, oh gods. What's this...an anatomy of me? My brain?! She's going to dissect me? Oh _TheGuyxTheGirl_ , please save me. Please. Oh no, she's waking up.

Annabeth: Oof. Hey Seaweed Brain, my head hurt. It feels like someone knocked me out.

Percy: Oh no Annabeth! I thought you were dead! Don't scare me like that!

Annabeth: Sorry Percy.

Percy: Please, no one tell Annabeth and if you do...

-Annabeth Chase and a fiery Percy Jackson.

* * *

 **To the gods,**

 **I have seen Asian, European, American and African demigods, but no Australasians. What is wrong with Australians and/or New Zealanders!**

 **-TheGuyxTheGirl**

To TheGuyxTheGirl,

Athena: That may be because us gods haven't been to Austrailia or New Zealand. You see, the gods travel where the "fire" burns most brightly-

Poseidon: Haven't you heard of New Zealanders in New York, owl pellets?'

Athena: Oh, I haven't gotten to that Kelp Head!

Zeus: Ahem.

Athena: *rolls eyes*. My knowledge is too superior-

Poseidon: And your ego is too big for the gods.

Athena: *calls owls to kill Poseidon*

Poseidon: *summons his underwater army*

Zeus: Mortal, let's cut it short. Don't question where us gods reproduce.

-Kelp Head and Owl Pellets...oh, and plus Zeus

* * *

 **Dear Piper,**

 **I am an 11 year old boy and I like/flirt with someone. Last night she figured out I love her. Need advice, please help. Oh, and tell leo I think he is awesome.**

 **-Champion Of Agni**

Dear Champion of Agni,

Annabeth: Sorry to interfere, but let me correct that grammar. Improper use of M.U.G.S. and short and dull sentences. To fix this problem-

Piper: Go away Annabeth! Let Champion of Agni ask his question! Gods, you don't have to interfere everytime you know? So sorry about that Agni. Anyways, aren't you a bit too young to be flirting? But, now that she knows that you love her, take it a step farther. Ask her if she wants to date, but I still think you guys are a bit young... Oh and be sure to take it slow. Relationships aren't meant to be rushed. Here's a little math equation you should remember. Relationship+rushed=Total Disaster!

Aphrodite: Age is just a number!

-Piper, Aphrodite, Ms. Grammar Nazi

Annabeth: Hey! I resent that!

-Annabeth

* * *

 **Dear Percy,**

 **Will you and Annabeth go to New Rome to settle down like you planned, or are you going to be in the mortal world and start a family (wink wink)?**

 **May Athena guide you to the end**

 **-SonOfAthena7**

Dear SonOfAthena7,

Well, I was planning on settling down in New Rome and...ahem, start a family with Annabeth. So I guess in New Rome 'cause it's safer. And thank you again for your blessing. We plan on going to college in New Rome. But, if Camp Half Blood had offered housing and a college course, I'd choose camp half blood for sure because that is where my loyalties lie. Although, I'm probably sure that in my lifetime, there will be another war because my life is just real wack. I sure do hope there isn't another war for at least until I die. Of old age of course, not of starvation or anything like that. Let's just see where my luck guides me.

-Percy

* * *

 **To Everyone,**

 **I'm really bored right now, and I have no idea what to do. Do y'all's have any ideas what I can do? (PS I totally ship Percabeth, Solangelo [That's right Nico, you and Will], Frazel, Jasper, and Caleo. You are all amazing- Leo for your epic snark, Calypso for just putting up with Leo, Frank for being adorable, Hazel for your old-fashioned-ness, Percy for the seaweed in your brain, Thalia for inspiring me to be tough, Jason for being awesome, Nico for being the best, Will for OMG I LOVE YOU, Piper for being down to earth, and Annabeth for teaching me I shouldn't be afraid to be smart. I'm just rambling now, so bye.)**

 **-BeckR**

Dear BeckR,

Percy: We are awesome, right? I thought so. And maybe you can watch Youtube?

Leo: Thank you for appreciating my snark. Heck yeah! I'm the snarkiest, sharkiest, smarfiest snarker that snarks in the snarky snark alive! Snark! SNARK!

Everyone: SHUT THE (censored) UP LEO! NO ONE LIKES YOU!

Leo: YOU GUYS LIE!

Calypso: Although it is really tough, he is bearable, kinda, sorta, meh not really. Seriously, if I wasn't patient, I would have just ripped him apart piece by piece and fed him to the dogs.

Percy: Seaweed in my brain?

Annabeth: Yes, Seaweed brain.

Percy: Owl pellets.

Annabeth: Kelp-for-brains.

Percy: Owl feces.

Piper: Please guys, do me a favor and SHUT UP! I CONSTANTLY HAVE TO HEAR YOU TO BICKER ON AND ON AND IT'S DRIVING ME NUTS! SHUT UP!

Percy: Calm yourself!

Annabeth: Idiot! Why would you say that?

Piper: CALM MYSELF?! HA! I AM ALREADY CALM! WHY DO YOU THINK I'M SCREAMING AT YOU! I AM THE DAM* CALMEST PERSON IN THIS ENTIRE UNIVERSE! IF YOU LOOK UP CALM IN THE DICTIONARY, THERE IS A GODS DANG PICTURE OF ME! UNDERSTAND?!

Percy: Yes ma'm.

Piper: Good. Now shut up, both of you please.

Percy and Annabeth: *nods*

Frank: Why thank you Beck! People have been calling me a cuddly panda and I sorta agree with them. *giggles*

Hazel: O.O My old fashionedness. Btw, that face was for Frank, not for you. Thanks!

Thalia: Oh yeah! Good to know someone is as tough as me. I'm so tough that I ate a bunch of nails for breakfast!

Nico: Yeah, so?

Thalia: *growls* Without any milk.

Nico: Now, that is tough!

 **(A/N: Whoever guesses where this phrase is from FIRST, you will get one sentence from everyone in the PJO universe, about what they like about you. You will only get compliments.)**

Jason: I am so awesome that Jupiter told me that I rival Apollo's awesomeness!

Apollo: Watch it kid...

Nico and Will: *blushes* You flatter us.

Piper: Aren't I?

Annabeth: That's right! Never be ashamed to show off your amazing qualities!

-Everyone (well almost everyone)

* * *

 **To Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood:**

 **One direction. What do you think of them?**

 **TheGuyXTheGirl**

Dear TheGuyXTheGirl,

Camp Jupiter: Who's One Direction? Is he...foreign or something?

Camp Half-Blood: ONE DIRECTION! My dad got me tickets for one of their concerts/The ugly dudes who sing?/You don't know 1D? One Direction is the best!

Camp Jupiter: They seem pretty lame to us.

Camp Half-Blood: Go burn your bears, you group of masochists.

Camp Jupiter: This is an act of war.

Camp Half-Blood: We declare war.

Camp Jupiter: It's on. YOu guys are so lame that your initials C.H.B, stands for Camp of Hobos and B**ches.

Camp Half-Blood: *growls*

Kronos: Yes! Kill each other off you foolish demigods!

-Camp Jupiter and Half-Blood, and the rising Titan of Time

* * *

 **To Travis, Connor and Katie,**

 **This was referenced but never fully explained. What happened with the Easter eggs in the Demeter cabin's roof thing?**

 **-TheGuyxTheGirl**

Dear TheGuyxTheGirl

Travis: Oh, that joke?

Katie: The problem was not the easter eggs themselves. It's just the mockery we had to face.

Connor: Ha.

Katie: And the chocolate melted. And went into the cabin.

Travis: Is that why you had brown all over your face one morning.

Katie: Yeah. Genius. Totally .-.

-Katie, Travis, Connor

* * *

 **Nico, Calypso and Reyna:**

 **Guy Pearce or Hugh Jackman. (I prefer Guy Pearce)**

 **-TheGuyxTheGirl**

Dear TheGuyxTheGirl

Nico: Who the heck are they?

Reyna and Calypso: What?! You don't know them!? Get out of this post you little...

Nico: Fine! I'm leaving. Sorry TheGuyxTheGirl.

Calypso: Finally he's gone. Who doesn't know Pearce and Jackman?

Reyna: I prefer Hugh Jackman. His role in the X-men was fascinating. I was mesmerized by him.

Calypso: I agree with you TheGuyxTheGirl. I would go for Guy Pearce. After all his acting in the Iron Man just blew me away. I've never met such a talented actor. But for the looks, I would go with Jackman.

-Calypso, Reyna, and N-(Don't you dare put his name here!)

* * *

 **To Kronos**

 **I, Jazmine Lean hereby swear on the Styx that I swear my allegiance to Kronos. Will serve him only and he will protect me. I swear to destroy the gods once and for all and kill anyone who gets in my or Master Kronos' way. I will not back out of this promise and I will do everything that Kronos asks me to do, in exchange for protection, power, wealth, and fame. There my lord now you know I'm for real and thank you my lord.**

 **-Jazmine Lean**

To Jazmine Lean,

Zeus: You do not know what you have done. What have you done? Why would you commit such an act? You ignorant little-

Kronos: Silence! She's under my protection now. Sorry about that. Let me tune everyone out of this conversation. Thank you my dear, first thing's first, got any recruits? Do you want to be my host? As you know, I am still scattered around Tartarus. Message me back if you are willing to be my host and then we will work something out.

-Kronos

* * *

 **To Connor**

 **Lets do this get all the Hermes campers. We are going to pizza hut!**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

You know what dear sister? You are awesome. You want to, you know, raid the store? Should I bring guns? Taser? And while we're at it, I was thinking of raiding the supermarket next to it...and wait, aren't you with Kronos? Sister! Why? Why have you gone to the dark side? Please don't kill me! Now, Pizza Hut doesn't seem like a good idea. Come back to us sister and we will gladly go with you!

-A scared Connor

* * *

 **To Leo**

 **Good to know I guess? Whats your favorite part about Calypso?**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomeness,

Leo: *cough cough*. Part? Well, I do like a _lot_ of parts of-

Calypso: You're dead Leo!

Leo: I'm just complimenting you, babe!

Calypso: Uh-huh, you woman-

Leo: Um...I like her hair. That's it. Nothing...at...all...

Calypso: It's true then! You don't love me! *sobs*

Leo: Aww Callie, please don't cry.

Calypso: *sobbing angrily*

Leo: Please Callie, I'm sorry. I love everything about you. Please stop crying.

Calypso: *evil grin* And that is how you get a guy to confess to you. Thank you everyone.

Leo: Wha-?!

-An angry Leo and Calypso

* * *

 **To Leo,**

 **Have you ever tried to build a transformer/modify Festus into a transformer?**

 **-Engineer of Epicness**

To Engineer of Epicness,

Ha! That would be awesome! First of all, I love your name buddy. I should really try that, right? Maybe he can be Optimus Prime! Or maybe Bumblebee! Ratchet?! Megatron?! STARSCREAM?! OOOH OHH! I can have them say, "I'mma firing my lazerrr BFASGFASGHEWIGAHEWIGHIAGJIWEHGIAEWJGOEASJGOEAJGOEJPEJAPWJGOEWJGOAEOJGOPJ!"

(Error, error, the keyboard broke due to Leo's spamming. Error. Error.)

-The computer and that idiot who broke my keyboard

* * *

 **Dear Percy,**

 **Do you want to have a sister?**

 **-Awesomegirl**

Dear Awesomegirl,

A sister would be real nice. I mean, it would be better than having a brother. Sorry about that, it's just I've read books about where brothers become arrogant and then Chaos comes in and...wait, why am I saying all this nonsense?! To answer your question, a brother or a sister would be nice because I would love all my siblings the same way and I'm pretty sure every sibling of mine would look up to me. Not being arrogant or anything. Just don't join Kronos or do anything stupid because if you mess up in front of me... I will forgive you. I mean, we all mistakes some times. I'm sorry for getting off topic. And I can safely assume, your my sister?

-Percy

* * *

 **To Aphrodite**

 **Well I do love Nico I will always keep him happy !i mean he will love moi!so a love potion please My lady!**

 **-CC**

Hi CC!

I can sense the love in the air! I get really excited when girls or guys come looking for me to help with their love life. I've helped Jackson to spicen up his love life! Ahh, that was worth watching. Of course you and I would have to deal with Nico and Hades himself. Oh, here is the lord of the dead!

Hades: You will not brew a love potion for CC. She's a madman-err madwoman.

Aphrodite: That's not nice. I want you to apologize or you will never love again.

Hades: *snorts*

Aphrodite: You think I'm joking around?

Hades: *gulps* No.

Aphrodite: Good. Now, let's chat with each other in a civil manner.

Kronos: Wait. I have something to say.

Hades: Dad? Get out!

Kronos: Silence. CC, I can surely help you. If you pledge your allegiance to me, I could capture Nico Di Angelo and you can keep him. 1 has already approved and I already have asked another one. REMEMBER, ANYONE CA-

Hades: Sorry about that. We cut him off. Anyways, CC, you can't have Nico.

Aphrodite: come on!

Hades: No.

Aphrodite: What if she joins Kronos.

Hades: She won't. Trust me.

-Hades, Aphrodite, and Kronos

* * *

 **To Appolo**

 **Do you think Sade is the best band ever.? If not then what do you think is the best band ever?**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

To SadeMusicLover

Apollo. Thank you. Anyways, Sade is pretty good. The song I like best about her is Love is Stronger Than Pride. I spent hours listening to her songs and it just soothes my soul to hear such a voice. It's like she's an angel or something, but there is a band I like better. It would be Dream Theater ( **A/N: Sorry. Favorite band for me** ). Did you know that John Petrucci is my son? Yes, the best shredder and guitar player is my son! Mine! Unfortunately, so is Justin Bieber. I mean, he's popularity dropped huge. Also, Labrie is a son of Thalia, the muse, not Grace. Portnoy and Rudess are sons of my Roman counterpart and Myung is the son of Hermes. Go figure.

-Apollo

* * *

 **To Zeus**

 **Do you really like that Chinese restaurant and what is your favorite food from there**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

To SadeMusicLover

What Chinese restaurant are you talking about? Give me more info. and I will gladly answer your question.

-Zeus

* * *

 **To Kronos,**

 **Hah. As if I would do that. What are you scared of?**

 **-purplicouspolkadot**

Dear purplicouspolkadot,

I ain't scared of anything, girl. I got them swag like your mom! Except you mom has no swag; OOO! Ok sorry about that. I will tell you only if you join me. I already have one follower devoted to me. **Hermes child awesomness** has sworn her allegiance. Join me, then you will know about my deepest fears. I can promise you fame, power, anything your heart desires, well to an extent. Consider my offer or I swear I will slay you mercilessly once I'm done with the gods.

-Kronos

* * *

 **To everyone,**

 **Have you ever heard of Harry Potter? He is kinda like Percy, but different. Hermione Granger is kinda like Annabeth. And George and Fred are like the Stolls.**

 **-purplicous**

Dionysus: Who, Hanny Potty? Yea, I've partied with him in the 19th century.

Annabeth: No! Harry Potter! The magnificent wizard who-

Will: Saved the world from Voldemort. Look, as much as I like Harry Potter, I wouldn't want to listen to Annabeth's rant about Harry Potter. I remember the time...

 _Flashback:_

 _"SOMEONE PLEASE KILL ME NOW! I THOGHT I WAS A HARDCORE HARRY POTTER FAN, BUT ANNABETH IS TAKING IT TOO FAR! MY EARS, MY EARS!" I yelled, running around camp with my hand over my ears._

 _End of Flashback_

Annabeth: That was pretty hilarious. At first I wanted to punch you, but I guess this makes up for it. ANYWAY...

Will: Go away Anna. I will be the one to do the speaking. Alright Beth?

Annabeth: You little-

Will: *shoves Annabeth away* I love Harry Potter.

Percy: I've read all about him! Too bad he's "fiction" and we're real life.

Thalia: Yeah. Wizards and Demigods would make an interesting combination.

Hazel: Say, why aren't the gods answering?

Poseidon: We would! But we just learned that Kronos is on the rise again! We're busy!

Percy: Alright dad, good luck.

Poseidon: Thanks son.

Leo: I love Harry Potter!

Travis and Connor: Fred and George? Who are they? And what do you mean they relate to us?

Annabeth: Search them u-

Will: Out! *shoves Annabeth away again* Search them up Stoll's. you'll learn a lot about them. Abuse your dad's own creation, the internet!

T and C: We're on it!

-Almost everyone

* * *

 **And done! Finally! Thanks for the questions! Oh and sorry I didn't get to your question _shadow queen daughter of hades_ and _A complete loser._ I just got the review as I was posting this. Yours will be up first tomorrow. Sorry about that.**


	8. Q and A 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Here is the chapter! And _shadow queen daughter of hades_ guessed it correctly! Your compliments will be given to you at the beginning of next chapter!**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers 7**

Unknown Voice: Crystal 'Chris' Clyminstin (CC) has joined Kronos and the Titans.

Kronos: 2 followers. You will be rewarded handsomely once we take down the gods.

Athena: Ugh. I do not like where this is going.

* * *

 **Okay Will this is for you and I love Harry Potter,**

 **You must have to deal with a lot of people s tempers how do you stay calm if I was dealing with an angry Clarisse with a knife I would not be so calm.**

 **-shadow queen daughter of hades**

Dear shadow queen daughter of hades,

Yay! Another Harry Potter fan! Believe me. It's not easy. In some cases like Clarisse, I just know that she is the daughter of Ares and Ares' children tend to get explosive really easily, so knowing that, I could calm myself. Also, I'm just patient, you know? If someone gets mad at me, I don't stoop down to their level. There are a lot of people in the infirmary that sometimes pisses me off so bad I would like to wring their neck like a chicken, but I know that they are injured and/or mentally unstable so I just deal with them. It's not easy, but relentless of months of facing those situations, helped me to grow sorta resiliant to it.

-Will Solace

* * *

 **Dear Everyone,**

 **What do you think of Sonic? As in Sonic The Hedgehog? What would your reaction be if he showed up in front of you?**

 **-A Complete Loser**

Dear A Complete Loser,

Percy: Sonic? As in THE Sonic? The sonic who beat Dr. Eggman? The one who has a brother named shadow?

Annabeth: Duh, Seaweed Brain. Who else would be named Sonic? Also, Shadow is not his brother. Get your facts straight! And capitalize the name please.

Percy: Oh. Touche. Well, if he was in fronnt of me, I would be pretty excited. I would as him, "How are you this fast?"

Annabeth: I wouldn't be surprised. I've seen more extraordinary things so...yeah.

Thalia: Who's Sonic?

Nico: You don't know who Sonic is? Are you fricking serious?!

Thalia: Hey, I'm too busy hunting with Lady Artemis and the Hunters. I don't give a damned.

Jason: Language Thalia.

Thalia: *snort* My younger brother lecturing me? ME?

Jason: C'mon Thalia! Anyways, I like Sonic for his speed. I would challenge him to a race and beat him.

Leo: You can try Jason. He's pretty fast. I'd be ecstatic. I would want his autograph and I would love to shake his hand.

Piper: I thought he was just a video game character.

Leo: Well he isn't. He might be real.

Frank: The key word being "might."

Leo: Baby man?! When did you get here?

Frank: Shut up Leo!

Hazel: Boys, no fighting. I would probably send Sonic to the Underworld.

Everyone: Why?!

Hazel: Stop yelling!

Sonic The Hedgehog: Hello there guys!

*silence*

Leo: SONIC! I'm gonna faint. *faints*

Sonic: Should we be worried?

Everyone: No.

-Everyone and a fainted Leo

* * *

 **To Percy**

 **I have a little white Maltese shih-tzu cross named Scout, and I was wondering if he could meet Mrs O'Leary. He has had lots of experience with big dogs and cars and, on one fateful occasion, a bulldozer. He'd be fine, I shih-tzu not. So what do you say?**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

To TheGuyXTheGirl,

Hey there! As long as your certain that he'll be safe and oh. Would you mind telling me some of those experiences? Mrs. O' Leary can have a playdate because she sometimes is really lonely. I would love that, just message me back and I'll be glad to get back to you!

-Percy

* * *

 **To everyone**

 **Have you seen the play Once, or the movie. If you ask me its way sadder than Romeo and Juliet or something because in it they never realise their love, and they never kiss. (That's where I get my name. The guy and the girl totally deserve each other)**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

Dear TheGuyXTheGirl,

Percy: Sorry, haven't seen it. Ow! Where are you dragging me Annabeth?

Annabeth: To see the movie, duh! It's the best movie ever! It was so sad.

Percy: What's it about?

Thalia: You don't know Kelp Head? It's about as TheGuyXTheGirl said, two lovers that never realize their love and their personal issues, which are reflected through the song they compose! The guy is a guitar/vocalist player while the girl plays vocals and the piano. Annabeth forced me to watch it.

Nico: It sounds agonizing to me. OW! Let go Annabeth!

Piper: Is it actually good Annabeth?

Annabeth: It is Pipes. Wanna go see it with us?

Piper: Heck yeah! Yo Jason! We're gonna see a movie!

Annabeth: And I will drag anyone who has never watched it to watch it. Everyone is going to watch it or else.

Leo: Nah, I have better thigns to do.

Annabeth: *grinning evilly* We'll see about that.

Leo: *gulp*

* * *

 **To everyone**

 **I totally ship Mrs O'Leary and Cerberus! What about you?**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

Dear TheGuyXTheGirl

Percy: Yes. I just love them both to death. When I went to the Underworld, those 2 puppies started playing with each other like a 2 babies playing together.

Annabeth: Those puppies are an extremely humongous Rottweiler and a Hellhound that can rip our throats out very quickly. They are not puppies, but I agree. They would go good together.

Thalia: Mrs. O' Leary? That slobbering dog? Ew. I'd rather take an empousai and Cerebus together.

Nico: No Thalia, just no. Mrs. O' Leary is a real cutie. I accept them both. Cerebus is really lonely guarding the pit all by himself so he needs a new playmate. Right dad? ... Dad?

Hades: Not now Nico! Another person has joined Kronos! We're busy please, leave us be!

Nico: Alright dad.

Hazel: Mrs. O' Leary? Oh, Percy's dog, right? I'm not a dog person...I'm more of a horse person.

Leo: Well ain't that obvios?

Frank: Watch it Leo. She's my girlfriend your talking to.

Leo: Whatever Zhang. Anyways, sure. I accept that ship, I guess.

Cerebus: Woof! Woof! (Mrs. O' Leary? Heck yes)!

Nico: When did you get here?!

Cerebus: Woof! Woof! Woof! (Just right now).

Nico: Go back to the Underworld and do your job correctly!

Cerebus: *growl* Woof. Arf! Arf! (I don't get the love I deserve. Whatever.)

* * *

 **To unknown voice,**

 **Screw off**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

TheGuyXTheGirl

You can not tell me what to do. After all, I am more powerful than the fates themselves!

-The unknown voice

* * *

 **Dear Leo,**

 **Leo, buddy, when do we start? I've got enough plans to build an army of transformers. Then we can recruit and take all of Kronos' minions…**

 **-Engineer of Epicness**

Dear Engineer of Epicness,

We can start NOW! What are some of the plans? And oh yeah, I can't wait to kick that time titan in the rear!

Kronos: It won't be easy kicking my rear like you said and also, we will be the one taking your minions.

Leo: Kronos is here! Engineer! We have to hurry up now!

-Leo

* * *

 **Zues, what do you say about the rumors that Thor's hammer is better than your Master Bolt? You know that only the worthy can lift it, hence no lighting thief.**

 **-Engineer of Epicness**

Dear Engineer of Epicness,

Who dares!? A hammer better than my bolt? My bolt is the most best after all! With that bolt, I can make dramatic entrances! What does his bolt do? Nail hammers? I mean, hammer nails? That is so pathetic! My bolt has killed over 10,000,000 people and I relished their screams of pain! My bolt is so important that it got stolen! That is how important my bolt is.

Thor: You dare?! My hammer is more powerful than yours! My hammer is so powerful, it can level mountains! I challenge you to a 1 on 1 with my hammer and your bolt you pathetic god, then we'll see who's weapon is truly powerful.

Zeus: It's on hammer head.

*lighning flashes as the earth shakes*

-Zeus and the Almighty Thor

* * *

 **Annabeth,**

 **What are you doing in boston and why are you searching for magnus(your cousin)?**

 **-ilovefonandalaude**

Dear ilovefonandalaude,

Hey there! Oh it's just that Athena told me about Magnus and he seems really interesting. At first, I didn't care a lot about Magnus, but when she said the Norse gods might be on the rise, that sure got my attention. I mean Greek and Norse gods! It's really interesting, but it also can spell disaster. Also, the reason I'm in Boston is that they're holding a special event for all architects. I searched it up in the internet and it seems real fun! Talk to you soon!

-Annabeth

* * *

 **To Leo,**

 **What would happen if you mix celestial bronze,imperial gold and a nuke together?**

 **ps what does this red button do?**

 **-the Boltguard**

The Boltguard,

NO! DONT PRESS THAT DANG BUTTON?! DO YOU WANT TO KILL US ALL?! I FORBID YOU TO PRESS THAT BUTTON! OK?! IT'S HIGHLY DANGEROUS! CELESTIAL BRONZE, IMPERIAL GOLD AND A NUKE IS SO POWERFUL THAT A SINGLE OUNCE OF IT WILL DESTROY GALAXIES! THAT RED BUTTON IS A SELF DESTRUCT BUTTON SO YOU BETTER NOT PRESS IT ALRIGHT?! IF YOU DO, WE ALL DIE! ALL OF US DIE!

-A FRIGHTENED LEO

* * *

 **Percy and Jason,**

 **Opinions on Solangelo (Nico x Will)?**

 **-Mewster7**

Dear Mewster7,

Percy: Well, I'm sorta against homosexuality. It should always be a guy and a girl, not a guy and guy or girl and girl.

Jason: I'm totally fine with that. Anyone who makes others happy and as long as they love each other, I'm perfectly fine with it. Come on Percy.

Percy: Still. A man and woman were made to be with each other, not a man and a man. It's just wrong.

Jason: I'm not going to convince you otherwise, right?

Percy: You got that right Grace.

-Percy and Grace, Jason

* * *

 **To Kronos(I'm guessing)?**

 **Well I do want Nico but I just don't know ! Everybody has always ignored me and the Stolls kick me out of my own cabin! My mom sold me as a slave multiple times! And even then Hermes didn't save me!DO YOU KNOW WHAT I HAVE THROUgH?! I have been through Abuse , slavery,ingnorence of the stupid Gods! I, insert name Crystal Clyminstin, hereby swear on the Styx that I swear my allegiance to Kronos. I will serve him only and he will protect me. I swear to destroy the gods once and for all and kill anyone who gets in my or Master Kronos' way. I will not back out of this promise and I will do everything Kronos asks me to do, in exchange for protection, power, wealth, and fame. NICO DI ANGELO WILL BE MINE!**

 **-CC**

To CC,

Excellent. Thank you very much. You should get to know **hermes child awesomness.** She's your sister and my host. You can be second in command. You will lead my army to great victories and you shall get immortality and Nico. Would you accept this? And you realize the ignorance of the gods. Yes, your story sounds really really sad for me. I presume you will show no mercy to any of those guys when we kill them, right? Evil shall prevail this time and no one shall be able to stop us. No one.

-Kronos

* * *

 **It'd from spongebob I'm a dorky kid at heart and dear everyone (camp half blood and Jupiter too you guys). What are your favorite things about another person and you have to tell them.**

 **-shadow queen daughter of hades**

Dear shadow queen daughter of hades(right you are!),

Percy: My favorite thing about my Wise Girl is that she is very smart and beautiful. I love you.

Annabeth: My favorite thing about Seaweed brain is that he is so understanding and nice, even if he is slow. But his positive qualities outweigh is negative by a long shot.

Thalia: Nico. He is really gothy and just my type. Not in a romantical way.

Nico: Hazel, my sister. I have grown to love you like I have loved Bianca.

Clarisse: Chris. Caring boyfriend.

Chris: Clarisse. Caring girlfriend.

Travis: Um... Katie or Connor...hmm.

Connor: For being the best twin brother I can ever have.

Katie: Travis for being so sweet to me.

Travis: ._.

Will: Nico. For being so sweet.

Leo: Jason for being a real good buddy.

Piper: For being a near perfectionist and being the best boyfriend..

Jason: Pipes. For helping me through thick and thin.

Frank: Octavian. Just kidding. Hazel for always accepting me and being nice to me.

Hazel: Frank. Do I have to say more?

Reyna: Percy and Jason. Helping me with the praetorship.

Dakota: Gwen. For being a good cohort leader.

Gwen: Dakota. For introducing me to Pinot Noir.

Dakota: Gwen! It was supposed to be a secret!

Reyna: You drank wine?! How dare you!

Dakota: Run!

Don: Thank you Hazel for helping me and being nice to me!

-Camp Jupiter and Half Blood

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **I, SonOfAthena7, hereby swear on the Styx that I swear my allegiance to... the gods of Olympus and everybody that is against you. Eat that Kronos, I hope you never threaten my half-sister Annabeth or anybody else.**

 **May Athena hunt you to nothingness.**

 **-SonOfAthena7**

Dear SonOfAthena7,

Athena: That's my son.

Annabeth: Thank you brother for sticking up for me! Only some people have the balls to stand up to Kronos.

Kronos: Bah! You dare mock me?! I really thought you were going to swear allegiance to me! How dare you! And I can threaten anyone I want because whom I threaten, I carry about my threat even if it costs us millions of lives. You will dearly regret this SonOfAthena. I will have you assassinated because I fear you shall be a pain in my Titan $$ once the real war starts. See you in the Underworld buddy.

Athena: Don't listen to him. I will guide you, my son.

-Athena, Annabeth and Kronos

* * *

 **Hazel and Nico**

 **How has your adjustment from early 20th century to today been was it rough. also what is the most useful creation since then. everyone else stay away lookin at you kronos.**

 **-Drewm385**

Dear Drew,

Nico: Don't worry! We blocked everyone else!

Hazel: Yup!

Nico: And yes, the adjustments has been really really rough. I felt like a 5000000 year old man living in a little boy.

Hazel: For me, it wasn't so bad. It was that when I woke up, the world had changed. I mean, I didn't know what the "Internet" was and I was ridiculed for that.

Nico: Same here. But I think the Internet was the best creation ever amde. They seriously have a lot of sites. Have you heard of facebook? How has the world progressed that much? I was really impressed.

Hazel: My favorite gizmo was an airplane. Yeah, it might sound really weird, but it really is. How can the world go from walking to riding horses, to cars, buses, trains, and a plane? This world is progressing faster and faster! What next, teleporters?

-Nico and Hazel

* * *

 **Artemis, (A/N: Thank you! Your comments are greatly appreciated!)**

 **What do you think of Pertemis? (FYI it's the ship name for PercyXArtemis, not that I ship it. PERCABETHALLTHEWAY!)**

 **-warriors1011**

warriors1011,

No. No. NO! NO! NO! Alright to all "Pertemis" shippers. That will never happen in real life alright? Gods... I am an eternal maiden and i see some of you writers making a silly reason to why I should break my vow! I'm an eternal maiden all right? And I guess you guys might think I and Jackson should go out because he's the only decent man, but still he's a man and that doesn't change anything. If he made a single move on me, he'd have an arrow stuck far up his $$ that, well, I don't want to go in detail. But remember, never happening!

-Artemis

* * *

 **Percy,**

 **What do you think of the endless amounts of people/gods that fanfictioners ship you with. (for example; Pertemis, Jercy, Perico, Clarise/Percy, Peralia, Percover, Perachel, Lukercy, Pleo/Perleo, Pertavian, Perzoe, Perlypso, Piper/Percy, Peyna, etc.)**

 **-warriors1011**

warriors1011,

That's a toughie. Let me go through each of them. Pertemis, I dislike very much. Sure she is pretty, but she's a maiden. I may be stupid, but I'm not taht stupid. I wouldn't go out with Artemis even if my life depended on it. Jercy, Perico, Percover, Lukercy, Perleo, Pertavian and any ships that get me with a guy, I automatically dislike. As you may have read earlier, I don't like homosexuals. They disgust me. Clarisse and I, well, no. Never. She already has a boyfriend and we're rivals. Asking for a relationship is asking for a beating. Perachel, well, it's not so bad, but I have a girlfriend. Rachel and I could've been something, but she's an oracle know so it won't work out. Perzoe, well that's interesting. First of all, she's a hunter, so you know the answer, even if she kind of respects me...*smirk* Perlypso. Well, that's kinda a touchy subject for Annabeth, Calypso, and I so please refrain from using that ship. Piper and I can't work out. She already has Jason and I don't think she will ever love me. She once told me that I looked like a trouble maker guy and that she can't love me. Reyna is not so bad either, but I have a girlfriend. Reyna is a sweet girl, but I think Nico can be her "mate."

-Percy

* * *

 **Everyone,**

 **What do you think of the Non-Canon ships(Thaluke, Lukabeth, Lazel, Leyna, Octachel, Pothena, Thalico, Jasico, Captide, Jasabeth, Stason, Brason, Pipenya, Pipabeth, Pipenyabeth, Ruegard, Thaliabeth, Zalia, etc.) Also what do you think of fanfictioners shipping Percy with everyone and Jason with inanimate objects?**

 **-warriors1011**

warriors1011,

Thalia: Thaluke? If I wasn't a hunter, maybe. Yeah, I would've.

Luke: Thank you Thalia. I mean, I was attracted to you when we were running away, so...

Annabeth: Lukabeth? I mean, I only love Luke as a brother, so that's out of the question.

Luke: Same here.

Frank: Lazel? No. never!

Hazel: *Sigh* Leo reminds me too much of Sammy. I couldn't be with him.

Leo: Me with Reyna? I know she's pretty, real pretty.

Reyna: No thanks. He'd just be a distraction, a loose cannon.

Leo: I resent that!

Rachel: Me with that creep! No!

Octavian: She's also an oracle. That's actually not bad.

Annabeth: Look, what's with all the ships? We all have boyfriends and girlfriends. Well I guess some non canon ships can work for those who don't have their soulmate and are loners. Poor people.

Everyone without a boyfriend or girlfriend: Hey!

Annabeth: Also, some ships will never happen, so please stop with the ships. And I hate it how Percy is paired with all the girls.

Jason: Yeah! What about me?

Piper: ...

Jason: No! I'd hate to be paired up with any other girl except Piper! Also, I hate Brason!

-People

* * *

 **Poseidon and Athena and Percabeth,**

 **Pothena?**

 **-warriors101**

warriors1011,

Poseidon: Did you have to mention this in front of Athena? Get ready for an outburst!

Athena: WHAT?! ME WITH HIM?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU SHIPPERS? CAN'T YOU THINK OF ANYTHING DECENT? (NOT YOU WARRIORS101 UNLESS YOU SHIP THIS ALSO!) I'D RATHER DIE THAN BE SHIPPED WITH MY "UNCLE"!

Percy: I agree. You guys are rivals. You guys won't go well with each other.

Annabeth: That's the only decent thing you've ever said.

Percy: Why thank you my owl muffin.

Annabeth: Awwww.

Athena: Bleck!

-AA and PP

* * *

 **Everyone,**

 **If you could be any mythological character/animal what would you be?(Any from anything such as Werewolf, Vampire, Greek monsters, etc.)**

 **-warriors1011**

warriors1011,

Percy: I'd be a vampire because the idea of sucking blood, being strong and being able to fly appeals to me.

Annabeth: *shudders* Vampires... Anyways, if I had to choose, I'd be an Akhlut. Their shapeshifting abitilites are really reliable in some situations.

Nico: I'd be a zombie. A very nice zombie. NOT! A zombie that kills everything in his sight.

Thalia: I'd be Cerebus. ROOF! ROOF!

Piper: An empousai.

Leo: I'd be a werewolf. AOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Annabeth: Really guys? Seriously!

Jason: I'd be horse like Tempest. So I can talk to him.

Hazel: I honestly have no idea who I'd be. All of them seem grotesque to me.

Frank: You know? I think Frank should be a mythological monster, a monster that can transform into any animal, you know what I mean?

Rachel: Being a fate would be nice. Cutting people's strings, sounds fun.

Kronos: I'd be me.

Percy: *applause* Really good asnwer you arrogant pig.

Kronos: Jackson...

-Everyone

* * *

 **Demigods,**

 **Is it awkward being asked awkward questions, answering them awkwardly, and then realizing how awkward it really is?**

 **-warriors1011**

warriors1011,

Percy: Oh, yes! That happens a lot.

Piper: Of course. That question Dump asked me? Awkward...

Annabeth: Yes, I agree. Some replies can be quite awkward. It's like your pouring your heart out, then posting it. You read your post and realize how awkward you sound. I hate that feeling.

Nico: Yes! Are you listening to me CC? Your questions have put me in that situation!

Thalia: Well, no one bothers asking me questions, so I can't answer that.

Annabeth: Thalia...

Thalia: Really Annie. Looks like some of us aren't that important at all. *sighs*

-The Demigods and those who feel rejected

* * *

 **Zeus,**

 **The Chinese restaurant in 5 Avenue.**

 **SadeMusicLover**

Dear SadeMusicLover,

I searched for some chinese restaurants, but I found New China Tung and Hing Wong Chinese Restaurant. Are you talking about those 2?

-Zeus

* * *

 **To the 7,**

 **Why did you have to destroy Gia couldn't you (cue music) heal the world. Make her a better place for you and for me and the entire human race. There are people dying if we care enough for the living. Make her a better place for you and for me.**

 **SadeMusicLover**

To the 7,

Percy: Oh man. If that was possible, I'd do it. Unfortunately for Gaea, she tormented us so much, hatred ran through our veins when we thought of Gaea.

Annabeth: That's right. Gaea is not kind like Mother Earth. She is actually really destructive. She would have destroyed the world, had we not put her back to eternal slumber. And don't think Gaea's violent just because the earth is unclean. She was born destructive.

Leo: I had a bone to pick with Queen Dirt Face. I mean, she goes to Calypso then tries to talk her into killing me? I really wanted to demolish her bit by bit. And so I did. Maybe if she didn't threaten Calypso...

Piper: Your right! Gaea was being a big meanie because of global warming and all that! We should stop littering and wake up Gaea again! Maybe she will be a nicer great grandmother!

Jason: Oh stop with the sarcasm Piper. Anyways, if enemies want to mess with us, we don't forgive them easily. If Gaea had been neutral all this time, we would have forgiven her, but she was the enemy.

Frank: I was just following the group. I thought similar thoughts like, "Maybe we can make Gaea more friendlier!" I thought she had a problem and I wanted to fix it for her.

Hazel: After what she did to my mother and I, I had no intention of sparing her. I mean, she lured my mother and I into a death trap and I'm supposed to forgive her?

-The 7

* * *

 **Dear Jason and Percy,**

 **Everyone says that Jason and Percy are the same, but Percy's 'better'. What is your oppinion on that?**

 **P.S. This isn't my oppinion I'm just wondering.**

 **P.P.S. Why did I write this question in third person it sounds weird.**

 **-DoUNeed2Know**

Dear DoUNeed2Know,

Jason: ...

Percy: Look Jason, I don't us to be rivals. Let me answer this. I guess they say that I'm "better" because of more seniority. I mean, I helped with Zeus' lightning bolt problem, I helped in defeating Kronos, etc, while Jason's reputation is only helping defeat Gaea and Krios.

Jason: Watch it JAckson. I did way more than you can imagine.

Percy: I don't want to fight you Jason.

Jason: WHy? Are you too cool for that? Huh? Did saving the world and being proclaimed a hero, hurt your ego?

Percy: Be Quiet.

Jason: Why should I? Remember how Luke loved Annabeth and Annabeth loved Luke? If Luke was alive.

Percy: I said SHUT UP!

Jason: I am not afraid to fight you.

Percy: Bring it on. I will-

-Percy and Jason

* * *

 **To Annabeth,**

 **How much do you love Percy? Will you ever abandon him for someone else or if he does a huge mistake that cannot be forgiven?**

 **-TheBestReader**

Dear TheBestReader,

Whoo! Sorry for sounding so frantic. Percy and Jason had a major fight. It was pretty scary. I've never seen Percy so riled up. I would never abandon him. If he made a huge mistake that can't be forgiven, I would still forgive. No matter how hard it is to forgive, you can forgive as long as you are willing. I've heard about some stories that say that I betray Percy for his pompous brother. I'd never do that. Our love can and will not be broken. I simply refuse. Who would give up a boyfriend as loving and caring as that. Not me.

-Annabeth

* * *

 **A question for Gaea,**

 **I pledge my allegiance to you.**

 **NOPE! HA! JUST KIDDING!**

 **Anyways. Why do you have to be a downer? It's so sad... You could have been just like Snow White! ;)**

 **-From your servant(not) Snapple3077**

Dear Gaea,

You...insolent...fool. I...am...still...sleeping...so...I...can...not...answer...well. It's... just ...that... I... guess ...life is...just... to...depressing...for...me. My history goes back since the beginning of time. So many betrayals, so many wars. I have been torn apart every day and I guess I can't just take it anymore. At least I find peace when I'm in slumber. That's the best remedy ever.

-Gaea

* * *

 **To Kronos**

 **I would love to be your host. It would be a honor to be my lord and I will look for recruits everyday.**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

Excellent. I am still weak. We must reach at least 50 followers before we can begin the process of hosting. Right now, we have two. You and your sister CC. I can promise you fame, power, and wealth once I have risen up and yes, your efforts to find recruits are indeed promising. I hope I can trust you to take care of everything.

-Kronos

* * *

 **To Connor**

 **Why would I kill you? I just want to rob Pizza Hut, the supermarket, and the candy store that you wanted to raid during the battle of Manhattan.**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

You'd want to kill me because your Kronos' helper! My allegiance is sworn to the gods and I'm sure that you would want to eliminate anyone who opposes Kronos and well, I oppose Kronos. And man, you sure are good with words. Raiding? You know I would love to do that. Did Kronos give you the power of speech because man, you are making me debate. Is this a trap?

-Connor

* * *

 **To Zeus**

 **Why wouldn't I join Kronos? Everything you did is stupid and annoying. By the way pinstriped suits are so last season.**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

You. We had a war, and you will start another war! How could you? More carnage? We want peace badly and you ruin it for us? I held my family for over centuries and not everyone of those decisions were stupid or annoying. Yes, I made some mistakes, but that is not reason to go siding with Kronos. Come back to us hermes child awesomness and we will find it in our hearts to forgive you. Don't do anything stupid and HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY FASHION SENSE?

-Zeus

* * *

 **And done! Finally. Those questions took out a lot of my time. It's alright, anyways, hope you enjoy.**


	9. Q and A 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters. Everything goes to Rick Riordan.**

 **A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Questions and Answers 8**

 **Leo,**

 **How about Festus v2. Can turn into a replica of the Argo II, a tank with rocket launchers (and expresso machine) and a humanoid robot with a nueclear flame thrower.**

 **-Engineer of Epicness**

To Engineer of Epicness,

That is one of the most best ideas I have heard in my entire lifetime. Who'd think to add an Expresso machine? That is fantabulous. Although, won't the nuclear flame thrower be a bit dangerous? Oh, who cares! It's awesome. Only if you were my brother...but no matter! When do you want to start this fantastic idea? I'm ready to start whenever, what about you?

-Leo

* * *

 **Kronos,**

 **Those minions will belong to us. Dedelas is on our side.**

 **Does your watch ever go slow? And are you related to Docter Who?**

 **-** **Engineer of Epicness**

To Engineer of Epicness,

You can wish all you want demigod. And Daedaelus is not much of a threat now. I know his weakness and how easily manipulated he is. Just offer him anything that has to do with second chances and his nephew and son, and he will be bribed in no time. And do not insult my watch! As I am the Titan of Time, my watch is perfect in every possible. It is not even an hour, a second, a millisecond too late! And No I am not related to Dr. Who. Well it may seem like it because we are quite common, but bah! He is just an inspiration from me. Also, join me.

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear 7 plus Nico, Will, and basically the whole Athena cabin,**

 **Have you guys watch Doctor Who before? Who's your favorite doctor?**

 **-Dr. MKDemigodZ**

 **PS: Gods, I'm going to kill Khronos for you guys! How? Well...*my eyes and hands glowing white and grabbing Luke's sword (that I happen to have(don't worry Luke, I didn't steal it. I made a replica of it)* You'll see.*teleport to Khronos's location.***

Percy: Never watched it in my life and I never will watch it. I have better things to do then to watch movies, you know?

Annabeth: Excuse Percy please. Yeah, I watched it before and Paul McGann is my favorite doctor. Have you seen his acting skills? He makes me want to faint.

Leo: I've watched it once and I know only 1 doctor, Sylvester McCoy. He's alright I guess. Could've picked a better actor though.

Piper: Should I watch it? Is it fun? What's it about?

Hazel: You should ask Annabeth, but not now please. Let us finish talking first. I've watched in just once and it was pretty intriguing. Peter Capaldi was the one playing the Doctor when I watched it. Interesting specimen.

Jason: What Piper said, I haven't watched it. Annabeth has been all over my case when I told her I never watched Dr. Who before. It was very unsettling.

Frank: Uh, yeah. I've watched it. It was my grandmother's favorite TV show. I'd like to say that Matt Smith is the best doctor. Have you heard about his life? Pretty interesting if you ask me.

Malcolm: Basically Annabeth forced the entire cabin to watch the show and we grudgingly accepted. Didn't regret it a single bit.

Athena's Cabin: Yes we did!

Malcom: Annabeth's here with us right now, you know that right?

Athena's Cabin: We mean, we don't regret it at all!

Annabeth: Guys...

Athena's Cabin: Eeek! Don't kill us.

Kronos: Ha! You can't kill me! I'm not even reborn yet! And how dare you replicate Luke's sword!

-The 7, Athena's Cabin, Malcom, and Kronos

* * *

 **To everybody,**

 **Hehehahaha... Oh... I'm wiping away tears. You do realize, I have and can wave my hand and literally erase atoms from existence. I remember this one guy, I turned him into a rubber ducky. It was funny watching him squeal before I killed him. Anyway, I'll leave you with this one thought: I crossed dimensions, burned worlds and eradicated gods to get here. And I'd hate to end it on a sour note.**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

To TheGuyXTheGirl,

Percy: Please, as if! You wouldn't be able to-MMMFFF!

Annabeth: Shut up Seaweed Brain! Excuse him for his incompetence! You don't really mean this right? You're joking?

Piper: ...I can not sense a lie on what he/she wrote, but something here is indeed fishy.

Leo: No one will be able to kill me! After all, I am indestructable!

Jason: I would love to hear your destructive adventures to see if you actually have the power to.

Hazel: Only the fates have access to those kinds of powers, but even theirs are limited!

Zeus: I am all powerful! Not you! Come here so I can shoot you with a lightning bolt!

Hades: Brother, Kronos is on the rise. Just ignore this all powerful wannabe.

Zeus: Very well.

Frank: Umm, Lords?

Frank: What if he/she actually has that power?

Hades+Zeus: ...

Percy: And are you threatening us? You little-MMMMMMMMFF!

Annabeth: Please Seaweed Brain! Shut up!

Thalia: Yeah! Listen to Owl Head here!

Percy+Annabeth: Shut up!

Thalia: Do you want to get zapped and shot by arrows?

Percy: *snort* I'm not scared!

Annabeth: *facepalm* He's all yours, Thalia.

Thalia: Gladly.

-The Big 2, The 6, Thalia, and an escaping boy

* * *

 **To the gods and demigods ,**

 **I find it offvensive that New Zealanders and Australian demigods cannot happen. HELLO- WE HAVE EXCHANGE STUDENTS! And as well, it would be nice to have Aussie and Kiwi demigods. And I will like to add that i have no intrest in loving in boys. Artemis, I'd like to join the hunters as a mercenary. NOT A FULL TIME HUNTER. I can't really handle that.**

- **kayoi1234**

To kayoi1234,

Zeus: Fine! After this war is over, we will have se-

Hera: AHEM!

Zeus: Hermes, Apollo, Dionysus and the other gods that don't have overprotective wives will have se-

Hera+Hestia: AHEM!

Zeus: What?!

Hera: Overprotective?

Hestia: You were about to use the word that would be inappropriate for some readers.

Zeus: My fault. We will reproduce with New Zealanders and the other races you wanted us to have se-

Hestia: AHEM!

Zeus: To reproduce with!

Artemis: A mercenery, hmm? That sounds interesting. I guess if you want, we can make you a part time huntress. I am presuming that you will not break your oath with any boy? Oh and be careful of my idiotic twin brother Apollo.

Apollo: Someone called for the handsome hunk of cheese?!

Artemis: *mumbling incoherently* I'm outta this place!

Apollo: But Arty Farty! Baby sister!

Artemis: SHUT UP APOLLO!

-Gods and demigods

* * *

 **To EVERYONE,**

 **Do u rember me? U S.O.B.S kicked me out of my own cabin so they can put their stupid prank supplies somewhere and when I asked horsepoop, he gave a month of dish duty! I had to sleep in the woods and the nymphs threw stuff at me! And u want to come back?!**

 **-CC**

Travis: Sister...It's true, you have joined the dark side.

Connor: Why? We kicked you out for a good reason! It's not like we forced you out! You should've told us about the nymphs, and you know us!

Travis: Yeah! We love pranking! Don't do something you will regret.

Hermes: *sigh* Jazmine also left for Kronos, and now you. First it was Luke. Am I that bad of a father? There is always a second chance to everything. Come back to us Crystal. You know as well as I do, that gods can't interfere with their own children. You have to trust me on this, I would guide you and be with you if the ancient laws hadn't been there. Come back.

Annabeth: I remember you! You, to join Kronos! How much more low can you get? Are you seriously going to start another war? How dare you!? How dare you!

Athena: Calm down daughter. Crystal, I disapprove of your choice. You shall be severly punished once we're done with the Titans.

Hermes: Athena...it's my daughter your speaking too.

Athena: You still claim this traitor?!

Hermes: She is still my daughter and she has every right to be angry with me. *sigh*

-Hermes, The Stolls, and A+A

* * *

 **Zeus,**

 **I don't live in New York heck I live in South Africa so I don't know what Chinese restaurants are in new york. My question is simple, do you like Chinese food?.**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

SadeMusicLover,

Then my answer is simple. Yes.

-Zeus

* * *

 **Annabeth,**

 **Is it hippopotamuses or hippopotami?**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

SadeMusicLover,

Now that you mention it, that is a real good question. It's actually hippopotami. People get really confused between those two. That's a really good question. You know, like fungus, fungi.

-Annabeth Chase

* * *

 **Leo,**

 **Do you play subway surfer**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

SadeMusicLover,

Heck yes. I love that game! Did you know that my high score was 100246047818046221321343? No lie, I'm saying the truth and well, I kind of used hacks so.. :/ Also, I actualy tried to imitate that game. There are vast subways in New York, so I actually grabbed a skateboard and started doing the same thing as the guy. You know, for a scary moment, I was caught by the police, but Piper's charmspeak and Thalia's mist manipulating skills saved my life. Never try what I did at home Sade, unless you want the law all over your $$.

-Leo

* * *

 **Kronos,**

 **YOU SUCK!**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

SadeMusicLover,

Do you have anything else better to do, than to insult me? If I suck, perhaps you'd like to join me and help me to not suck? Or else, I swear I will make you regret that insult. You, call me, a Titan Lord "suck?" I do not suck. Well, I suck lollipops here and there and I sucked my mom's-never mind, let's not get into detail.

Zeus: You're disgusting! And Gaea is your mom...so how did you suck...

Kronos: All right, shut up already! Annoying, aren't you?

Poseidon: We get that from you, father. Stop blaming Zeus and start blaming yourself.

Hades: Yes. You can't win this war.

Kronos: Says who?

Hades: Says me.

Athena: All right, can we please stop bickering like little children?

Kronos: Yes my sons, listen to your daughter/niece.

-Kronos, Athena, 3 eldest male gods

* * *

 **Gaea,**

 **I pledge my loyalty to planet earth and promise to do all I can to make sure that it lasts for melenia to come.**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

SadeMusicLover,

That would be nice. *yawn* Thank you. I hope I won't ever have to wake again because it will only bring chaos and destruction. Your one of the few that understands how much trouble the earth is in. Global warming is really messing me up. Are you sure you aren't a daughter of Demeter? Demeter at least had some decency to understand what kind of pain I was going through. Thank you child. And I will remember what you have done for me.

-Gaea

* * *

 **To everyone,**

 **I pledge my unfaltering loyalty to...**

 **THE GOSPEL LORD WHO LOVED ME FROM BEFORE I WAS BORN AND I'M ANOUNCING THAT I AM CHRISTIAN TO THE ENTIRE FANFICTION COMUNITY AND SAYING THAT MY TRUE GOD IS 100 TIMES BETTER AND MORE REAL THAN YOU CAN EVER DREAM TO BE!**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

SadeMusicLover,

Rick: All right Sade, let's not bring God into this.

Annabeth: God? Don't you mean gods?

Chiron: Sade was talking about God. The omnipotent God...Wow this is confusing.

Percy: ?

Chiron: Just try not to dwell on this. Your head will start to hurt.

Percy: Meh.

-Percy, Chiron, Rick, Annabeth ( **A/n: Sorry about that. It's just that I'm christian to and if I start admitting that God is the best, it won't be like the characters. Again, sorry about that.)**

* * *

 **To Apollo,**

 **Hey... Remember that time that you were flirting with Artemis's hunters? Ya, well I'm pretty sure at least one of them is your daughter... Heh heh...**

- **purplicouspolkadot**

To purplicouspolkadot,

Apollo: ...Now that you say that. Hey!

Artemis: Sorry, but if I may. That's right Apollo! Get that through your head! When you flirt with one of my hunters, you may be flirting with your daughter!

Apollo: But then, our family is messed up anyways. I mean, Zeus and Hera are married and they are siblings.

Artemis: So your saying you'd marry your daughter?

Apollo: Gods no!

Artemis: Then you should think twice before flirting with one of my Hunters, alright?

Apollo: *grumble*

Phoebe: Umm, Lady Artemis?

Artemis: Yes Phoebe?

Apollo: Wait! Are you my daughter?

Phoebe: No! Ewww! Who'd want to be your son/daughter?

Artemis: BURN little brother!

Apollo: All right then. Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass.

Phoebe: EW! What the heck is your problem?! Your lucky that I'm not with you, or you'd be missing an arm and a reproductive organ.

Apollo: So you'd touch my reproductive organ? My dick just died. Would you mind if I buried it in your ass? Are your legs made of Nutella? Because I'd love to spread them! Do you live on a chicken farm? 'Cause you sure know how to raise a cock. Are you a drill sergeant? Because you have my privates standing at attention. You're just like my little toe, because I'm going to bang you on every piece of furniture in my home. Do you mix concrete for a living? Because you're making me hard. If you're feeling down, I can feel you up!

Artemis: Come over here right now! I will rip you apart you (insert your choice of profanities here)!

Phoebe: Permission to severely wound?

Artemis: Granted.

Phoebe: Hunters!

Hunters: Yes?

Phoebe: Apollo flirted with me! Let's rip him apart! Lady Artemis said yes!

Thalia: You're dead Apollo.

Apollo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-The A twins and the violent Hunters

* * *

 **To the seven, Nico, Calypso and Reyna**

 **If each of you died, how would you react? (One person at a time)**

 **-Poseidon Child**

 _Percy_

Annabeth: Gods. If Percy died. I'd be heartbroken. I just can't lose him! How can I live my life without him? He won't leave me, he just won't.

Piper: Easy Annabeth. I'd obviously grieve. He's a demigod like me, like all of us, and I'd be distressed if he died. I mean, we're all like family here.

Leo: I'd be waay sad man. After all he is in Team Leo and he is my bro!

Jason: At first I was jealous of Percy, kinda, but to lose him, I couldn't bear. Pushing our rivalries aside, I kinda respect him.

Frank: I couldn't bear to lose Percy. I would sob manly tears.

Hazel: I'd get him out of the underworld...

Nico: Well...I'd probably do what Hazel did.

Calypso: I didn't get to know Percy for quite a while, but he's okay. I guess I'd...um...visit his funeral...?

Reyna: Perseus Jackson isn't going to die.

 _Annabeth_

Percy: Damn...that's be horrible...I'd be heart broken!

Piper: Awe :'( Annabeth...dead? That'd be terrible! I'd cry!

Leo: Annabeth wouldn't die...well, she wouldn't be killed. She'd probably die because she bore herself to death.

Jason: That'd be sad...I'd cry I guess.

Frank: I would sob manly tears.

Hazel: I'd threaten Hades to well...death.

Nico: Same as Hazel.

Calypso: Annabeth? That stupid blonde of Percy's? Meh.

Reyna: That'd be a shame. I'd have the Romans salute her.

 _Leo_

Percy: I'd uphold the Team Leo name.

Annabeth: Idk...probably cry.

Piper: Why are we talking about deaths right now? It makes everything so depressing!

Jason: ^I agree with Piper, but I'd keep his legacy alive.

Frank: Heh...I mean I'd just bring him flowers or something.

Hazel: Awe, that'd be sad. I'd probably cry.

Nico: Who cares about that-...He's cool, I'd bring him food in the Underworld.

Calypso: Gods, that's depressing. I'd probably cry.

Reyna: I would make sure he died in a noble way.

 _Piper  
_

Percy: That'd be sad...especially for Jason.

Annabeth: Ugh, that'd be horrifying. One more girl missing...

Jason: That'd be...sad. I'd hate it! I'd scream and kill until I get her back!

Frank: Piper is a good friend...it'd be horrible if she's gone!

Hazel: I always helped Piper with sword-fighting; she's an awesome training partner and an awesome friend!

Nico: Piper's nice and pretty looking, I guess. Hazel would force me to get her back if she's dead.

Calypso: As long as she keeps her hands off of Leo, I like her.

Reyna: Piper's a good friend of mine. I'd try to save her. No matter what. I mean, like...Psh, I'm not jealous or anything...

 **(A/N: I'll write the rest tomorrow; it's too much for today. I promise.)**

-The 7, Nico, Reyna, Calypso

* * *

 **To the 7, Reyna, Calypso, and Nico**

 **Who would you date? DONT INTERFERE APHRODITE. (Or however you spell it... Don't judge me. I'm tired. School kills me every day.) And it has to be within the people seven, Nico, Calypso and Reyna.**

 **-Poseidon Child**

Aphrodite: Fine.

Annabeth: And so is the spelling! Flawless.

Percy: Annabeth, after all she's my girlfriend. And Reyna, maybe? Piper's also beautiful.

Annabeth: Fine then! Percy and Jason.

Piper: Only my Jason, and a 0.01% chance of Leo.

Leo: Only Calypso.

Jason: Piper and errr, Reyna?

Frank: Hazel only.

Hazel: Frank, and Leo. Sorry Frank.

Nico: ...

Calypso: Thanks Leo! Me too, only Leo.

Reyna: Nico, Percy, or Jason and you didn't answer DIANGELO!

Nico: Bossy much? Fine! Stop glaring at me! Reyna...

-The 7, Nico, Calypso, Reyna

* * *

 **To the seven plus Nico, Calypso and RA-RA**

 **Firstly, don't kill me Ray! Can I call u that? Eh. I'll call u that anyway. DANGET. off topic again... My original question is: who would you fall into Tartarus for?**

 **-Lynn**

To Lynn,

Reyna: Don't call me RA-Ra or Ray! Since you said don't kill me, I'll forgive you this once.

Percy: I'd fall in for Annabeth.

Nico: Ahem.

Percy: And Nico.

Reyna: Ahem.

Percy: And Reyna.

Piper: Ahem.

Percy: And Piper.

Frank: Ah-

Annabeth: Shut up you guys! Don't interrupt anyone while they are speaking! That's rude and I want to hear truthful answers! Not answers that someone forced you to say!

Everyone: Alright.

Annabeth: I'd fall in for Percy, Piper, and Nico.

Nico: Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, and Reyna.

Frank: Percy, Hazel, and Reyna.

Hazel: Percy, Frank, Nico, and Leo.

Leo: Jason, Piper, Calypso, and Reyna.

Piper: Jason, Annabeth, and Leo.

Jason: Piper, Leo, and Reyna.

Reyna: Percy, Nico, and Frank.

Calypso: Leo...and maybe Percy?

-The 7+Reyna, Nico, and Calypso

* * *

 **Dear Percy,**

 **HOW DARE YOU! THERE IS NOT SEDDIERENCE BETWEEN BEING GAY AND BEING STRAIGHT! GO SIT IN THE CORNER!**

 **From,**

 **Mewster7**

To Mewster7,

Yes mom. I will gladly sit in the corner and yes there is a difference! It's not like I would kill gays or anything, but it just irks me sometimes. I mean, don't you agree that a girl and guy should be together? How else would a family be formed? And how long do I have to sit in the corner? I hate sitting in the corner for too long. It cramps up my legs and I feel so weak. Please free me from my torture. Annabeth?

Annabeth: No.

Percy: Thanks.

Annabeth: I said no! Get back here Jackson!

-Percy Jackson and Annabeth

* * *

 **Dear all the Villains...**

 **Don't you know world domination never works? Like seriously. How many superhero comics are about good guys defeating bad guys?(like seriously -_-) I get that you thought you could do it, but I don't think that it was a smart idea...**

 **Sincerly your messenger, MistdaughterofHecate**

Dear MistdaughterofHecate,

Hey! It works! It's just that there are too many gods dang heroes? And I think the fate hate us also. For instance, Kronos would succeed only if he had a better host, like Perseus Jackson. And maybe if Piper wasn't so Mary Sue with her charmspeaking powers! These days, authors make heroes so Mary/Gary Stu! And I speak for all the villains when I say that. What? You want to know my name? Well you ain't getting it! And trust me, if we had either Piper, Leo, Frank, or Jackson, Gaea would have won! So there!

-The Villains

* * *

 **To Zeus,**

 **I dare bish.**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

What's that supposed to mean? If you mean I dare bi*tch, then, you have enraged me! If that's not what you meant, what did you mean?

-Zeus

* * *

 **To Thaila,**

 **I'm sorry that people forget me that's why I joined Kronos. You can too, you wouldn't have to hurt your brother. Will you join?**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

Well, I can understand your pain. You remind me so much of Luke... well maybe because he's your half-brother. If I joined, I would be betraying the gods and my family and the hunters and that is punishable by death. I remember Dionysus telling me how it isn't easy to resist temptation. I agree. What would be the point in me joining? To displease my father, my friends, the Hunters, and to have a price tag over my head? As genuine your offer is, I don't think I can accept. Sorry.

-Thalia

* * *

 **To Connor,**

 **Kronos never gave me the power of speech, I have always had it. No this is not I trap I'm just bored. We can always just prank random people on the streets. Would you like that?**

 **-hermes child awesomness**

To hermes child awesomness,

Fine sister. I will agree with you. I trust you when you say this and the prank part is too tempting! I'd like that. Do you want to take the whole Hermes cabin with us and prank people? How do you want to prank them? What pranks do you have in mind? Maybe a whoope cushion? A throw up gag gift? Invisible spray? Bones and nails? Oh man, there are so many possibilities? And why do you ask me and not Travis? Do you like me better, dear sister? XD

-Connor

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for your questions and have a nice day!**


	10. AN

**A/N: Sorry guys! I'm so sorry for not updating so quickly. It's just that the finals are near and all those AP's were bugging me. I promise I'll have the next chapter up by Friday. When summer vacation comes I promise updates will come faster. I just hope you guy can find it in your hearts to forgive me for not posting a chapter. I'm so sorry! :(**


	11. AN 2

**Hey guys! I have some good news. I stumbled upon this story at Memory Lane and the unanswered questions needed to be answered! There were over 25 questions and I promise I'll have this updated tomorrow! I promise to make up for the lost time. Stay tuned, next chapter up tomorrow. Thanks!**


	12. Q And A 9

**Sorry, sorry for the long hiatus. A lot of things have been happening and...I'm sorry. Anyways, casting everything aside, I'm here and I promise this one will keep going, but I might have to shorten the rate of the update because as this story becomes more and more read, there will be more and more questions and soon, I'll be overwhelmed, but I'll try my best to get through, efficiently. Anyways, thank you all who are supporting me. I love you guys very much and you guys are my only source of motivation for continuing this story. Every question asked just makes me happy and if you weren't here, this story would cease to exist. Look, I stumbled upon this story again and realized how many questions were being unanswered, how many curious minds there were and it just saddened me. I finally got my act together and decided to continue this story.**

 **I have some things to say and I'd appreciate if you'd follow these suggestions. I have two requests.**

 **One is: Please limit your questions. If it's a question to everbody, please limit it to one. If it's a question about 2-5 people, please limit it to 2 and if it's a question to once person, please limit it to 3. That will make my updates faster and I'll be able to answer more and more questions.**

 **Oh, and before I continue, I have a request. Please follow it as it will help my life be much more easier. I know some of you won't, but please, at least try. Format has been a big problem for me, so I'd gladly appreciate it if you'd send in a questions like this:**

 **Dear (whoever),**

 **(Insert your question here.)**

 **-(Your username, or however you want to be called)**

* * *

 **Here is a sample:**

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **Why are you so mean?**

 **-Star**

* * *

 **Thank you guys.**

* * *

 **Hollyblaze has joined the Titans!**

* * *

 **Leo,**  
 **Well I know both of my parents, but my dad's dad i never met and he was a cripple and a mechanic/engineer. Oh and I have slightly blonde hair and grey/blue eyes, and a mechanical/mathematical genius if I do say so myself...**  
 **We can start today, call in the Stoll brothers they can 'locate' what we need.**

 **-Engineer of Epicness**

Dear Engineer of Epicness,

Hey! I think I know who your father is. I'm sure it's pretty obvious to all of us isn't it? Your father is Hephaestus! Yay! We could use more half bloods in our camp and with you in it, we could stop another war by pathetic Kronos! Are you ready? Hey Stolls we need you, we're going to start today!

Stolls: Really? We're in?

Stolls, I need you to locate what we need and make it quick!

Stolls: Kronos is going down! Whoopee!

-Leo, and the Stoll Bro's

* * *

 **Hades,**  
 **If you have all those people in the underworld, why not put them to good use and have them build expantions? I mean what are they doing anyway?**

 **-Engineer of Epicness**

Dear Engineer of Epicness,

Hello there. You have reached Lord Hades, ruler of the Underworld. Sorry I can't write back myself as the war with Kronos is coming soon and we must prepare. Unfortunately, I can't be taking any suggestions, but management would be willing to listen to what you have to say. Email management at: management_theunderworld . Thank you very much for your support and concern and I look forward to hearing from you later.

-Hades

* * *

 **Kronos**  
 **READ WHO I PLEDGED MY UNFAULTERING LOYALTY TO**  
 **-SadeMusicLover**

Dear SadeMusicLover,

Yes, I read it. Tis a pity you didn't pledge your loyalty to me. I am afraid that your cause is doomed as no one will be able to stop me from taking over the world. Not Jackson, not Chase, nor Grace. I will be coming back quickly and my vengeance will tower over everyone who dares oppose me and as you are dying, you shall realize who your true master is, but then it would be too late. This is your last chance. Change your loyalty or face my wrath.

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear Travis and Connor**

 **What would you do if you have kage bushin no jutsu**

 **-SadeMusicLover**

Dear Sade Music Lover,

Hey there! I have no idea what the heck that is, but when I searched it up, I learned it was a cloning jutsu! That is so sweet! There are many things we could do with that such as pranking, pranking, pranking, oh, did I say pranking? First off, we would send our clones to prank the Demeter cabin, the Ares cabin, the Apollo cabin, the Athena cabin then we would run away with tens and tens of angry campers on our heels. We'd pray to our dad to save us and yeah! There are limitless possibilities with that jutsu. Say, who the heck is that blondie in the video?

-Travis and Connor

* * *

 **Leo,**

 **I love subway surfer, I am so addicted**

 **-Sade**

Dear Sade,

So am I! Guess what? I actually replicated a Subway Surfer just a few days ago. Only this time, there was more than one cop chasing me and I swear I heard a chopper also, but no one could catch me! I'm just too awesome! Just don't tell anyone that I fired a ball of fire at the chopper and made it crash land somewhere...Eh, scratch that!

Piper: Valdez?

Ahhh! What, what are you doing here Beauty Queen?

Piper: Did I just read this correctly? Do you know how many lives you endangered, you reckless litttle-

Alright, alright! Chill! Kill me later, let me just say my goodbyes to Sade. Anyways, I had fun and that game is addicting. I'm dead now, aren't I?

Piper: You got that right Valdez!

-Piper and a Scared Leo

* * *

 **Thalia**

 **Whats it like being named after the muse of comedy**

 **-Sade**

Dear Sade,

Well, I haven't thought about this until you asked this question. I'm neutral about that thought. In no way am I comedic. It's be more fitting if any Hermes' daughters were named Thalia. The only reason I am not totally offended is because she is a female. I am a female, she is a female. It's pretty cool to be named after someone so vocally talented. All in all, I've heard the muses sing and they are really great!

-Thalia

* * *

 **Gia**  
 **Are the Naras related to you by any chance?**

 **-Sade**

Dear Sade,

MY NAME IS GAEA! STUPID MORTALS.

Er...what is Naras exactly?

-Gaea

* * *

 **Athena**  
 **What is stronger, your rivalry with Poesidon or the want for Annabeths happiness?**

 **-Sade**

Dear Sade,

That is a really interesting question. How smart of you. Honestly, the answer is the rivalry with Poseidon. Go ahead, criticize me, but I am just telling the truth. Listen, I have many kids, and yes, Annabeth is one of my favorites, but my rivalry with Poseidon dates back a long back. From Medusa to Athens to his spawn dating my daughter, our rivalry has been ongoing and it has no signs of stopping. By the time Annabeth is is Elysium, my rivalry with him would still be ongoing, so the truthful answer is that my rivalry with Poseidon is stronger, but I still want my daughter to be happy. If that sea spawn decides to hurt my daughter in any way, there will hell to face.

-Athena

* * *

 **Dear Hephaestus,**  
 **Ever thought to IDK, get a DIVORCE? I mean, Aphrodite always hangs with Ares, so why not just you know, break up with her?**  
 **Best wishes, I guess, Dr. MKDemigodZ**  
 **P.S: So, gods...do you mind if I reborn your dad/granddad and kill him immediately? I already drop a nice "package" full of Greek Fire (Hephaestus allowed me to take some), some bronzed covered C4, and some of Zeus' s Lightning from his bolt right under your dad/grandad's nose...Enjoy the show.**

 **-Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior**

Dear Demigod Warrior,

You don't know how tempted I am to divorce her, but that would be the opposite of true love. I still love Aphrodite with all my heart and I just can't, knowing how Aphrodite and Ares would be married. I think deep down Aphrodite still loves me, because she isn't getting a divorce with me, so it's nice I guess. Thanks for the wishes and I'm sure you are putting that Greek Fire to good use. You better be, those things are really sensitive. And-oh wait. I'm getting transmissions from the gods. Hold up...they are here!

Zeus: That would be nice, but are you sure you will be able to kill him immediately? If by any chance, you can't kill him, then...you do realize you have sped up the process of war, unless that was your goal.

Athena: Unfortunately, I disapprove. If we take the risk, and he doesn't die...I wouldn't know what would happen to the world. And-

Ares: Woah, woah, woah, hold up! Don't forget me! I like your choices of weapons! Why not include some grenades, a pipe bomb, a molotov, and a nucleaer-

Aphrodite: I approve! Glitters and sparkles everywhere!

Artemis: Humph.

-Hephaestus and the gods

* * *

 **To Artemis**  
 **A part time hunter, thats ok. And plus, I had enough boys at school to prove that they are the most weirdest things in earth. Anyway, your not the only one with an annoying brother. I got one that can equal Apollo's annoyance.**

 **-kayoi1234**

Dear kayoi,

Then, I approve. We see eye to eye on many, many things. I can understand your pain with having a brother as annoying as mine. Why not turn him into a nice jackalope? And I will never understand "boys" at all. They are a bunch of weird, power loving, creations. Why can't the world be full of females? I would go and recruit every single virgin female and we would go hunting and all those nice stuff. Too bad there is Aphrodite, who makes my life really miserable. Anyways, a part time hunter would be nice.

-Artemis

* * *

 **To everybody  
Haven't you heard of multiple names? You have three names - your given name (the name you where born with) your taken name (the name you take) and your true name, which is your real name. To know it would unlock unimaginable power. And I know mine. Just saying. By the way, are you sure your gods are sane? Because the only other gods I've seen melted people's faces and used the mangled bodies as a vessel, intent on the destruction of universes. They killed trillions, so I killed them.  
Oh, by the way, I solved the mechanics of reality so if you want my hello then I can build you anything.  
But then I'd probably completely destroy it, and you, and your universe and move onto another one. But I like this universe. I don't want to kill it yet.**

 **-TheGuyxTheGirl**

Dear TheGuyXTheGirl,

Percy: Wait, what? Three names? Hmm, let's see, my given name is Perseus Jackson, my taken name is Percy or Seaweed Brain...

Thalia: Don't forget Kelp Head!

Percy: Oh, haha. And my true name is Perseus Jackson...? I don't feel any power unlocked within me...wait, is this a scam? NOOOO!

Annabeth: Shut up Seaweed Brain! Maybe that isn't accurate enough...

Zeus: Hey, I resent that! Of course we're sane! We're all sane...well most of us.

Artemis: Only women are sane. Not those idiotic men.

Zeus: Daughter...?

Artemis: Apologies father...all males except you.

Zeus: Very well. And you dare threaten us? Who do you think you are?! Huh?!

Ares: Yeah! We're not scared of you. I dare you to say that in front of us punk and we'll show you!

Nico: What if he or she is all powerful?

Hades: That's funny son. I never knew you had a joking side in you.

Nico: But I was being serious...

Athena: Hmmm...whoever you are, I sense something.

Poseidon: What do you sense Athena?

Athena: Something you'd never fully comprehend Seaweed Brain.

Poseidon: You dare?!

Demeter: Please brother, no arguments right now.

Hades: For once, I agree, geez you sound like bickering kindergartners.

Dionysus: Oh boohoo, I want some wine before this universe gets totally wrecked.

Hephaestus: I don't think that can happen, after all, we have lasted for millena's.

Ares: This is an act of war! War!

Clarisse: You tell him father. Show your face here, or are you too scared?

-Everyone

* * *

 **Dear Everyone**

 **I Josie Daughter of Athena Legacy of Neptune Protector of the Galaxies and The Cosmos Commander of the legion of Chaos Apprentice and Champion of Chaos aka the omnipotent God Lord of Of All Creator of the Galaxies. Hereby Pledge my self and my Army to the gods of Olympus, Asgard and Egypt.**

 **~Josie**

 **P.S I'm your cousin Percy.**

 **PPS Kronos is making negotiations with the enemise of Egypt and Asguard and of Different Dimesion.**

 **Ppps If the Athena children asks about the different Dimensions tell them that the Hunger Games and Harry Potter series is real but takes place in universes**

Dear Josie,

Zeus: Finally, someone on our side.

Percy: A cousin? Sweet!

Annabeth: Oh Seaweed Brain, you have many, many cousins.

Athena: And Egypt, Asgard, and of Different Dimensions? This is not good. We can't have another war in our hands. We just had two recent wars!

Kronos: Life is not fair, dear with it. I just made a sweet deal with Loki! Isn't it sweet!?

 _Kronos has been kicked by the global moderator. This ban is set to never expire._

Hephaestus: Ah finally!

Nico: Uh, who's Loki?

Thalia: Dunno, don't care. We'll still win this war.

Athena: Yup. This is really bad.

Annabeth: But, we have Josie!

Athena: Welcome my daughter.

Athena's cabin: Wait! Harry Potter and Hunger games are real!?

Will: I-I think so!

Annabeth: Oh gosh, I'm going to faint. Harry is real!

Percy: ?

Annabeth: Oh, hey Seaweed Brain! It's nothing really!

Travis: Bullsh*t.

Connor: Total truth bro.

Annabeth: Excuse me...?

Stolls: Run!

-Everyone

* * *

 **Dear All da villains,**  
 **You say you need just a better host. You say you need just another demigod to succeed. But would that really happen? Also I need your name because if you didn't give me the name, I would be forced to use my powers, and believe me. You don't want to see that. Besides. Percy is too loyal!**  
 **Love, your arch enemy, mistdaughterofHecate**

Dear MistdaughterofHecate,

Gaea: Bah, it is not my fault my foolish son Kronos failed!

Kronos: The giants failed too. Plus, if that stupid girl Annabeth hadn't reminded Luke of the promise, I would've been taking over the world!

Enceladus: We would have succeeded if _mother_ hadn't gotten herself taken by the demigods. You're the _earth_ mother, ever heard of tsunamis?

Gaea: How _dare_ you talk to me like that!

Polybotes: What you gonna do? I'm the giant of the sea.

Porphyrion: Shut up and answer the question! Don't you see what the mortal said, she said she'd use her powers! How dare that little insolent thing say something like-

Gaea: Well there's nothing much we can do now! I'm sleeping so hard it seems like I'm dead.

Enceladus: Wait...then why are you answering?

Gaea: ...

Polybotes : Okay then.

Alcyoneus: If only that buffoon Kronos hadn't failed...

Kronos: If I hadn't failed, you wouldn't have been here!

Otis: Well, as long as we have the whole family here, please come to the show where I will be singing the _Lady of the Lake_ setlist.

Ephialtes: Uh...I'm singing it too.

Otis: You're a backup singer!

Ephialtes: Still...

Otis: Fine. I'll let you wear the golden ribbons instead of the pink ones.

Ephialtes: But you're wearing the golden ones!

Otis: Oh, right! Too bad, sucker!

Percy: Guys, just hurry up and answer the question!

Kronos: Oh, it's you, Percy Jackson,my lucky nemesis who-

Annabeth: As long as other people are popping out, the question is stated: "Also I need your name because if you didn't give me the name"... when it should be said: "Also I need your _names_ (because it said to the villain _s_ ) because if you don't give the your _names_ "... Also to add that the rest of the question is grammatically incor-"

The Villains: SHUT UP!

-The villains

* * *

 **Zeus: My sister named her new kitten Zeus. What do you think?**

Dear warriors,

Er...a kitten? That great I guess...LET ME BLAST THAT MORTAL FOR NAMING SOMETHING SO HELPLESS WITH MY NAME!

Athena: Father, calm down!

Geez, okay, I'm done...tell your sister to watch out.

-Zeus

* * *

 **To Athena and Annabeth: Have you guys ever gotten in debates over things(besides Percy/Poseidon unless of course, that's all you fight about.)**

Dear warriors,

Athena: Well that'd be impossible unless you're counting everything out of logic (which everything isn't)

Annabeth: But I know that I'm right about Percy.

Athena: IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE CALCULATIONS, MARRYING THAT SCUMBAG WILL RESULT IN NO COLLEGE FOR YOUR KIDS WHO WILL TURN OUT TO BE GREEN-EYED IDIOTS WHO ONLY WANT BLUE CANDY. THEN YOU'LL GROW OLD AND GO FISHING EVERYDAY ON A RUSTY BOAT (WITH A 39% CHANCE OF BEING EATEN BY A SHARK IF YOU GO OUT TOO FAR) AND YOUR CURSE WORDS WILL INCREASE AND ALL YOU'LL LIVE UP TO IS AN OBSCENE FISHERWOMAN!

Annabeth: MOTHER!

-Athena and Annabeth

* * *

 **To Kronos,**

 **Why so evil? I mean it's all "I wanna kill this" and "I'm gonna destroy that" with you. Take a chill pill, relax, and maybe eat some Oreos or something. And this goes for Gaea too. You don't need to rule the universe to be happy. Maybe see a psychologist about your genocidal tendencies or something.**

 **-** **unspoken-code**

Dear unspoken-code,

Okay, you think I just randomly rushed into ruling the world? I have calculations from my mother that shows the pros of ruling the world.

1) Everyone listens to me.

2) I get to oppress fear into others.

3) I can control everything and everyone (including mother...shhh)

4) I get all the oreos.

5) I get the funny talking satyrs to entertain me before I toss them into a vat of boiling lava.

6) I can cause suffering to my kids who tried to overthrow me. Nothing like tough love!

7) I don't have to answer a mortal if I rule the world.

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear Chaos,**

 **Are you evil or good? I get confused because of your name.**  
 **P.S. Dear Percy, Jason, and Nico, will you accept an offer by your parents to train under them for 3 years so you can become really powerful and have Percy be your leader and the strongest one? May Spock guide you to the end.**

 **-** **SonOfAthena7**

Dear Son of Athena,

Yes, my name is confusing, but I am indeed a "good" guy. I try to keep the world in balance. I am wondering why my name isn't Order. I guess because in the beginning, everything was in Chaos and I was created from it. That is why my name is Chaos. Out of the Void was Chaos and I sought to keep the world in check.

-Chaos

Dear Son of At

* * *

 **To Hermes**

 **If I come back? Will u make sure I don't get punished?if I come back will it be the same as before?**  
 **-CC**

Dear my beloved daughter,

I can promise you that. Although, I can't promise that you won't get punished, I will do everything within my power to make sure everything is just. Although I can't promise total security, I can promise that I will help you through every trials to come and that I will make sure no one makes rash decisions.

-Hermes

* * *

 **Dear Thalia,**

 **if you were not a hunter would you have asked Athena to adopt you as her champion? that way you would have her blessing and you would officially become Annabeth's sister**

 **-Boltguard**

Dear Boltguard,

Annabeth: Ahem! I saw grammatical mistakes and I came to help immediately. Well, also because of the horrible idea of champions. I mean, idiots are the ones who would think of that! First, capitalize the "if" in the beginning of the sentence. Add a comma at: "If you were not a hunter,". Capitalize "that" in the beginning of the second sentence. There should be a period to end it.

THANK YOU Annabeth. I hope you can hear the sarcasm off of that. Anyways, the gods do not work that way. The gods do not adopt other children as their champions, so uh, no.

-Thalia

* * *

 **To Leo**  
 **sorry about the scare also I just used the celestial bronze and imperial gold and parts of the nuke to build a Minigun! want to help me fight Kronos's army it? will be fun.**  
 **ps i also made a nuclear hand grenade think that would hurt kronos?**

Dear Boltguard,

Dude, parts of a nuke and celestial bronze and imperial gold for a minigun? That'd be awesome, but how about a cannon or a machine gun with reloads as fast as .01 seconds? And the nuclear hand grenade, well, Kronos can stop time so he can stop the explosion. Just add something to the magnetic field and the molecules in time and it'd be AMAZING.

-Leo

* * *

 **To Everyone:**

 **What is your opinion on the Percy Jackson movies? Also, what do you think about the casting?**

 **-UltraPJOfan**

Dear UltraPJOfan,

Percy: Bleck. Annabeth will tell you more on that.

Annabeth: What did I think about the movie? Wow, I could say tons and tons, but if you want my honest opinion...check out Movie sins, Percy Jackson and The Lightning Thief. I didn't like it at all. The plot that is. The casting characters were not bad and Alexandra Daddario is really beautiful, but I wish she was 12. Heck, the age for Percy and I were out by a lot. I mean, they might be in their twenties when they cast the Last Olympian and we were 16! That's all I can say, well I can say more, but I'd start rambling. Check out the movie sins!

Everyone else: Wait, wait, they have a movie about you guys?!

Annabeth: You didn't know that?! What is wrong with you guys?! We are going to watch the movie and if you say so otherwise, I will gut you guys! UNDERSTAND?!

Everyone else: Yes ma'm!

-Everyone

* * *

 **To Percy:**

 **Marry, f*ck, or kill? (Only one choice for each girl! XD)**

 **Calypso, Artemis, Annabeth. (I didn't put Thalia because it would have made it easier. Ha!)**

To ,

Nooo! Why'd you have to ask me this?! Do I have to answer?

Annabeth: Answer it Percy. I want to see who you would choose.

Artemis: Yes, answer it boy. We shall see if you will be turned into a jackalope or not.

Calypso: Percy? Be truthful, or I'll wring your neck.

Gods damn it! You make this really hard. Umm...ummm, definitely marry Annabeth. And-and kill...NOOOOO! They are equally bad! Killing Artemis and having sex with Calypso would offend Artemis because I killed her...but if I choose to kill Calypso and have sex with Artemis...she's a virgin goddess! You know what? Kill Artemis and have sex with Calypso. Wouldn't you agree that being killed is better than losing your virginity Lady Artemis? Lady Artemis?

-Percy, Calypso, Artemis, Annabeth

* * *

 **I got the spelling right? Awesome! Ok. So I know I'm kinda doom and gloom... So ima ask a funny and potentially awkward question: to everyone who wants to answer: who knows what fan art is? If you know, why and how do you know, and have you looked people up? If so, who? And if you have, and liked it, I suggest looking at Viria. She's a really good artist.**

 **-Lynn**

Dear Lynn,

Annabeth: Fan art? I absolutely love them! You know, I've been checking out art between Percy and I and I have to say, some drawings are flawless.

Percy: What's fat art?

Annabeth: Fan art.

Percy: Fat art? *giggles*

Annabeth: πάει στα κοράκια

Percy: Γιατί είσαι τόσο κακός?

Annabeth: Γιατί νομίζεις? Είναι οπαδός της τέχνης , όχι λίπος τέχνη !

Percy: Πρόστιμο , λίπος τέχνης . Ευτυχισμένος?

Annabeth:Όταν έχω τα χέρια μου σε σας , θα το κάνω ...

Thalia: Alright! Enough! Geez! Anyways, I'm busy hunting, so unfortunately, no! And Percy? Shut up and stop speaking in Greek. You too Annabeth, ok?

Percy and Annabeth: Ναι μαμά .

Thalia: ...

-Everyone

* * *

 **To Travis and Katie,**

 **What do you think of the shipping 'Tratie' ((AKA MY TOP OTP!))**

 **-LovelyMunchie**

Dear LovelyMunchie,

Katie: BLEH! Why in the world would I be dating Travis?

Travis: Um...

Katie: He's an annoying asshole who only knows pranks.

Travis: Er...

Katie: No respect for cereal!

Travis: The only thing good about her is the way her face turns red when she yells XD

Katie: You're dead, Stoll.

Travis: You love me ;)

-Travis and Katie

* * *

 **Nico, Thalia and Lady Artemis I have some questions for you, Lady Artemis could I join your hunters as a medic I don't think I could stomach killing a fellow demigod, Thalia how can you be so awesome and not faint, and last but not least do you really love McDonald's and if you do will you hug me for some please.**

 **-Guest**

Dear Guest,

Artemis: That would be good. We do need a medic and I won't criticize you for not being able to kill anyone. I've been hunting for millena's and I've grown used to it, so do not sweat. Where can my hunters and I find you at?

Thalia:

-Nico, Thalia, and Lady Artemis

* * *

 **A question for Kronos.**

 **HIIIIIIIIII**  
 **do you ever get hyper? Like, you get mad, happy and evil but I wonder if you get hyper. :) oh yeah... By the way I'm with the Olympians. Sorry. :D oh, and you are really gloomy... Just like mrs. Gaea over there...**  
 **-MistgirlofHecate**

Dear MistgirlofHecate,

Okay, the only time I get hyper is when I binge on oreos because of my loss to the gods...Bah, why would you support the gods? They're childish, superficial, and ares not of you at all.

WHERE ARE MY OREOS!

-Kronos

* * *

 **To Zeus**

 **Yes that is what I meant!**

 **-** **hermes child awesomness**

Dear Hermes Child Awesomness,

You dare! You first join Kronos, then you cuss at me, the almighty god! How there you. I should strike you with my bolt. Who do you think you are missy? Grah, this is all Hermes' fault. He has been siring traitors! First Luke, then you, then another one of your sister. You'd do best not to test me. Kronos' host or no, I am still all the more powerful than you and I won't be afraid to unleash my wrath to you or any of your followers.

-Zeus

* * *

 **To Thaila**

 **I understand.**

 **-** **hermes child awesomness**

Dear Hermes Child Awesomness,

Thank you for understanding. But, couldn't you just come back? I know it's hard, but the god are more better now. I promise you could talk with your father and sort this all out. I don't want to be your enemy. I am asking this as a friend, please, come back. I promise that the god will be lenient. Please, don't make this worse.

Zeus: Lenient? With her...?

Dad...please.

-Thalia

* * *

 **To Connor**  
 **All of them at once of course! Yes I like you better than Travis he is overrated. Do you like me better than Travis?**

 **-** **hermes child awesomness**

Dear Hermes Child Awesomness,

Oh really? Usually, people notice Travis more that me, but I am flattered. Do I like you better than Travis? Jazmin, you are putting me at a crossroad. If I say one answer, the other will be offended. Please don't burden me like this. What if I told you I liked you both as a sibling? Would that answer suffice?

-Connor

* * *

 **To Percy**  
 **Do you think you might have joined the Titans if you hadn't know Annabeth?**

 **-** **hermes child awesomness**

Dear Hermes Child Awesomness,

Of course not! The Titans are evil because of their lust for death and all but Annabeth is definitely a helping hand. If Annabeth wasn't there, well I'm sure the course of my love life would've changed, but Annabeth is here and I am happy with that. I would in no way would change that. Thanks for asking that. :)

Also, aren't you a traitor?! *gasp*

-Percy

* * *

 **To Artemis**

 **(One of my soldiers found out that I've been writing to you so I let him) I'm sorry I really Am. If you don't know me my name is Orion. I was and still am a son of Poseidon. When I was a little kid I was one of Chaos' apprentice and was tasked to kill the giant that was born to oppose you and yout dim witted brother Apollo (dimwitted Orion that's the best that you can do. Try narcissistic haiku spouting poetry loving asshole that wants attention) Ignore Josie. Anyway, I killed the guy uporn birth but Gaea in her rage curse me and my soul to transfer to his dead son's body. And it did. I grew up defying Gaea and the giant's instinct. But it overcame me and that was when I nearly raped Phoebe I try explaining to you everything when I was hunting with you but whenever I did no voice will came out.**

 **I'm sorry Artemis. When you slay my giant form my soul returned to my human body which Chaos has been keeping all this time and whuich I am truly madly deeply grateful. (Alright. Who let Orion watch One Direction Videos?) Again ignore my childish niece. When the second giant war came everyone in the legion did everything thay can to keep my soul from returning to the giant. But it escape and returned to to Gaea'calling.**

 **If its any consolation I asked Chaos to let every demigod in both the 2nd Giant and Titan war for a 2nd chance. All the hunters and Amazons that died are now undergoing Training.**

 **Now that you have heard my is One question I have that needs answering. (Willnyou marry me?) Josie stop Hogging the pen! (Sorry Oreo)**

 **Will you forgive me?**

 **-Orion and Josie**

 **Ps Sirius says hello.**

Orion and Josie,

Orion...I don't know what to say. You do realize that it is really hard to forgive after all you've done and...I don't know what to do.

Apollo: Absolutely not Artemis. Do not forgive him. He has done you wrong.

Will you shut up for once Apollo? I need to think a little bit more and then maybe I can get back to you. The scar is still here pretty deep and I'm not sure I can forgive you this easily. I can sense sincerity in your voice. Just get back to me later and we will see what decision I make. I still can't forgive you for killing Phoebe...

-Artemis

* * *

 **To The 7 plus Nico, Reyna, Will and the stoll brothers,**

 **Aren't you ever scared? Fighting monsters, wars, even being in Tartus it self, doesn't it get too much for people, even a demigod? Don't you get scared at that? In order to live like that, no wonder most kids don't want to be a demigod.**

 **-** **kayoi1234**

Dear kayoi,

Percy: Yeah. You first get scared, but you get used to it. When I first fought the Minotaur and Fury, I was really, really scared, but as time progressed, it wasn't so bad. You know you could die any second from a monster attack, so I've grown used to it.

Annabeth: Same. I used to be scared when I was 7 and when I hid out with Luke, but after he gave me a sword and I began killing monsters, I got used to it.

Leo: Me scared? I never get scared. :P Those monsters are no match for the awesome Leo Valdez and friends!

Frank: The answer for me is same with Percy. And yeah, I'd rather be a mortal living peacefully and obliviously to the whole world. I pity them.

Jason: I'm sure everyone's said this, but you grow used to it.

Piper: You get used to it. The first time you fight a monster, you are like, "What the heck is that?!" When you realize you encounter the monsters on a daily basis, you finally are like, "I've already fought you like 100 times?! Why can't you die?!"

Hazel: I agree with everyone else. You'll grow out of it, like you grew out of fairytales.

Nico: Well, I wasn't scared. I thought it was pretty cool! The only time I got scared was when Bianca...you know.

Reyna: A warrior must overcome fear quickly and with a trusty weapon, it's pretty easy, unless you are being mauled to death.

Will: Oh yeah definitely. My first monster encounter was against 4 telekhines. It might be funny now, but then, it wasn't funny at all.

Connor: Like Leo, we never got scared!

Travis: Remember the time when you screamed like a little baby when you saw a hellhound? XD

-The 7, Nico, Reyna, Will, and The Stolls

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **If I joined you would you capture Leo Valdez for me? Also if you won how would you be ruling the world and where would all the useless God's and Goddess be?**

 **-** **GryffindorPosidens Divergents**

Dear GryffindorPosidens Divergents,

I could. Whatever your heart desires, I could give it to you...well not whatever, but most of it I guess. And thanks for asking the question. Let's see, for Zeus, I'd give him the same punishment as Prometheus. I would chain him as a liver would be a good snack for the eagle. I shall make Hades hold up the sky and Poseidon shall everyday experience the true meaning of drowning, without the water protecting him. I will use the powers of the other gods and goddesses against them. Remember Demeter's obsession with cereal? Hera's obsession with a perfect family? They will become a nightmare and haunt them. Maybe I could eat them again...there are so many ways of tortures against the useless gods. If you join, you can help me torture them...

-Kronos

* * *

 **Kronos**

 **I, Hollyblaze, hereby swear on the Styx that I swear my allegiance to Kronos. I will serve him only and he will protect me. I swear to destroy the gods once and for all and kill anyone who gets in my or Master Kronos' way. I will not back out out of this promise and I will do everything that Kronos asks me to do, in exchange for protection, power, wealth and fame.**

 **-** **Hollyblaze**

Dear Hollyblaze,

Ahaha. Great! Finally a new recruit! You did well, child, the gods will wither and die! If only the others would swear their allegiance to me like you...Now, what position of power would you like?

-Kronos

* * *

 **To Annabeth-**  
 **What were you first thinking when you saw Percy while you were burning his shroud after he got back from Calypso's?**

 **-Hollyblaze**

Dear Hollyblaze,

I was angry and confused and glad at the same time. I mean, he was dead but he's alive? And where had he been? With another girl? Of course I knew he went to Calypso but I was still grateful he was alive...I mean, without him, I wouldn't have gone on my first quest! But still, I was very very very very very very annoyed.

-Annabeth

* * *

 **Dear Demigods,**

 **This is how a submit a question, right? Anyway, what do you guys think about fangirling/guying? Personally, I try not to interfere. I mean, Percy and Annabeth are Together Forever, and Jason and Piper are so sweet and so are Hazel and Frank, and Nico and Will should just start it already (because who doesn't ship you guys?). Anyway, good luck for whatever comes next!**

 **\- Beautiful8Nightmare**

Beautiful8Nightmare

Percy: I'm sure I speak for Annabeth also, but we like Percabeth and every couple that is ongoing right now. I don't see what's wrong with the couples right now.

Annabeth: I agree with Seaweed Brain. Percy and I are together, so deal with it.

Leo: Personally, Calypso and I are the best. Nothing will be able to top that for as along as I live.

Frank: Hazel and I were meant to be together. Why would people ship me with someone else?

Hazel: Same as Frank. I've never had true feelings for anyone besides Frank and...Sammy.

Piper+Jason: I think you can assume what our answers are going to be.

Reyna: I might have had feelings for Percy and Nico, but they are pretty much gone.

Nico: ...Solace? I'm confused

Katie: No one..duh.

Connor: That's a load of bull dung Kates.

Clarisse: Chris and I. Never with Percy, understand?

Thalia: Hunter!

-The Demigods

* * *

 **Dear Kronos Lord of time,**

 **I would like to join you but I can not remember the oath. Also OMG WILL I LOVE HARRY POTTER! And Hermeschildofawesomess CAN I RAID THAT CANDY SHOP WITH YOU? Also Percy you are my brother but Posiden never claimed me which is why I would like to join Kronos.**  
 **-Gryffendorposidens Divergents**

Dear Gryffendorposidens Divergents,

Yes..yes! More and more people are coming, our power grows! Just swear on the Styx that you will join us and that will be fine. Just pledge your unwavering loyalty to us. I promise once you join me, you can go on many raids with whoever you want and yes, the gods promised to claim, but they haven't. They have broke their promise. I do not break promises and I can guarantee your safety here. Just swear on the Styx, just swear and the answer will come to you.

-Kronos

* * *

 **To Kronos**

 **Just out of curiosity, do you want me on your team?**

- **A Complete Loser**

A Complete Loser,

Yes. We need more people and I can promise that you will be rewarded handsomely. Help me to strike a blow against those treacherous gods. Your help won't go unnoticed. If you decide to join, go and have a chat with Jazmin and CC. They are my first and second in command, respectively. Your services will be greatly appreciated my son.

-Kronos

* * *

 **To the gods**

 **Do you guys want me on your team?**

 **-** **A Complete Loser**

A Complete Loser,

Zeus: Anyone who is on our side, will be rewarded after we win. We could use more helping hands to win this war. If you want in, welcome!

Poseidon: I agree with my brother. We could always use new forces to help us with this war!

Hades: For once, I agree with both of my dimwitted brothers.

Athena: Yes, yes, a new face is always welcome. If you betray us...we will have a problem.

Demeter: Do you like cereal? If so, you are always welcome. If you are not...hmph.

Dionysus: Whatever. Does it look like I care? Excuse me, I will be reading a wind magazine.

Hera: Hmmm, anything for the survival or revival of our family!

Ares: Are you strong enough? Are you brave enough? Are you fierce enough? Will you not chicken out? If you answer yes to all these questions, you are welcome to here!

Hephaestus: Woah, Ares wrote the longest out of everyone above! Wow! And I thought he couldn't read or write! Whatever, you are welcome.

Artemis: Perhaps if you are a female, you could join the Hunters of me. We will indeed be helping in the war.

Aphrodite: If you don't join Artemis if you are a female, then you are welcome! If you are a male, then you are absolutely welcome!

Hestia: Anything for our family. If you support and fight for us, then I will gladly welcome you with open arms. :)

Hermes: Your welcome anytime!

Apollo: I agree with Hermes! By deciding to side with us, I think you are indeed awesome, though I still beat you by a long shot.

-The gods

* * *

 **To Piper**

 **Is it wrong that I have lived my entire life without any self esteem whatsoever since First Grade?**

 **-A Complete Loser**

Dear A Complete Loser,

First of all, you are not a complete loser! You are awesome. It is not wrong that you lived life without any self esteem. What's wrong? Why did you live like that? Internal strife? External strife? Please tell me and I will help you. No one should go through life without any self esteem. Even if you don't want to, I'm perfectly fine with it, but remember, I am here to help, not judge. :)

-Piper

* * *

 **To Annabeth,**  
 **I've heard that you have a soft spot for anyone seeking knowledge, so... PLEASE HELP ME IN ALGEBRA! I DON'T WANT TO SCREW UP MY FINAL EXAM! PLEASE! Also, you're a grammar freak too?**

 **-A Complete Loser**

Dear A Complete Loser,

Oh yes, definitely! And by the way, don't use too much caps. I know you're yelling, but an exclamation point suffice. Or just throw in another exclamation point for the dagger. And yes, I will help in you in Algebra. What do you need help with in Algebra? ask me anything, and I will help you! Also, just like Piper said, you are not a complete loser! With determination and with my help, you will get far, I promise! So, hit me with anything!

*WHACK!*

Ow! Who dares? It was a freaking expression! Who was it? You?! You? Hmmm...Be right back.

-Annabeth

* * *

 **To Percy Jackson,**

 **Have you ever seen any of the pirates of the Caribbean?**  
 **if so did you like them?**  
 **-The boltguard**

Dear the boltguard,

Unfortunately, I don't do a lot of movies, but the only movie I've watched was my namesake, and I don't want to go into details here. I think I remember seeing a question like this, somewhere here...But, if you reply back and say that Pirates of the Caribbean is a good movie, I'll gladly watch it and give you my feedback!

-Percy Jackson

* * *

 **To Percy,**

 **Have you ever been physically abused by Gabe? If so, what was the worst?**

 **-Cod7guy**

Cod7guy,

Wow, onto this subject again, huh? Well, thank the gods he hasn't sexually abused me. He has hit me a couple of times, given be broken bones and bruises, but nothing too extreme. The worst one was when I ruined his poker game. He was drunk and had a beer bottle and I just messed up his game. He was really pissed and struck the beer bottle at my cheek, cracking the glass and I spent all day removing the glass from my face. It wasn't too bad. No stitches were necessary, but it hurt like heck. Thank the gods for water. It helped me a lot.

-Percy

* * *

 **to Hades**

 **I just got stabbed in the gut and i didn't die how is this possible?**

 **the boltguard**

Dear the boltguard,

What? You didn't die? With this information, I'm sorry, but I can't answer this question. You have to give me more details. Where were you when you got stabbed? What did you get stabbed by? Did it just go through? Did the weapon break? Details boltguard, I simply need more details.

-Hades

* * *

 **to Hazel**

 **can you turn me into a cake?**  
 **PS chocolate cake**

 **-** **the boltguard**

Dear the boltguard,

Ummm, no, I can't..but why would you want to be turned into a cake? Try asking Demeter. I think she will be able to do it. Also, why chocolate cake? Why not-

Percy: Blue cake!

What? No! Percy, this is my question, not yours!

Percy: Come on Hazel! Blue cake rules!

Percy, seriously, please.

Percy: But...

Global Moderator 1: This is a warning Perseus Jackson. Repeated offences will not simply be tolerated. This is Hazel's question and she has the write to ask anyone to leave.

Percy: Fine. I'm leaving.

Thank you very much. Anyways, go ask Demeter!

-Hazel

* * *

 **To Kronos,**  
 **Hey are you right now in my head? because if so NO! I am not putting my nuclear hand-grenades in the gods thrones even if that sounds like a very funny whoopie cushion prank.**  
 **-The boltguard**

To boltguard,

Well, it was worth a try, wasn't it?

 _Kronos has been banned. This ban will not expire._

Global moderator 1: Hey, hey! It's Kronos' turn! You can't ban him in his turn!

Global moderator 2: Oops sorry about that!

 _Kronos has been unbanned._

Incompetent people...anyways, I'm impressed. Almost nobody can resist my words. I wondered how you pulled it off. Are you willing to join me?

-Kronos

* * *

 **Everyone,**

 **Leo already died but came back to life. What was your reaction to him coming back to camp.**

 **-CrazyBlueOwl**

Dear CrazyBlueOwl,

Percy: That is an interesting question. Really. The reaction for all of us, I'm pretty sure I could sum it up. So, when Leo walked into camp with Calypso, he showed up unexpectedly and as he walked in. Let's just say our jaws hit the floor and the whole place was silent for a long time. And of course, Leo, being Leo cracked out an extremely funny (totally lame) joke and Piper and Jason were the first ones to shoot of their seats and give Leo a big hug. We soon followed and we had a huge party. Welcome back Leo, glad you could make it!

Leo: Thanks! I'm just too awesome to die!

Everyone: *smiles*

-Everyone

* * *

 **To the Seven,**

 **What gift did you ask from the gods after winning the giant war?**

 **-Sejal**

Sejal,

Percy: Oh the gifts! That is something for me to know and for you to find out! ;)

Annabeth: *smack* Shut up Seaweed brain! Anyways, I asked the gods for our life to be peaceful and for no more disturbances to occur, but I don't think that will happen with Kronos rising...again.

Leo: I asked for peace and security with Calypso and her imprisonment forever.

Calypso: Sorry, I'm not part of the seven, but thank you for that Leo.

Leo: Anytime.

Jason: I think we all can agree that none of us asked for immortality. We just asked for peace and security and the gods said that we could live in peace. But Saturn is up again and from stories I've heard, he's really brutal.

Frank: Agreed. Hazel and I were accepted and respected by our fathers and they approved of our relationship, though Pluto still scares me.

Hazel: Don't worry. My dad won't hurt you. I won't let him.

-The Seven

* * *

 **To the Seven, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Coach Hedge, Hades, and the male Olympians,**

 **Which is your favorite character in My Little Pony?**

 **P.S. I know all of you watch it. Don't even try to hide it. In fact, I can swear on the Styx that you did do so once upon a time.**

Sejal,

Percy: Fine. But I watched it once on accident. I don't have a favorite, but I'm fond of...um...I'll just go with Rainbow Dash. She is so loyal to her friends. Gods...that felt awkward.

Annabeth: For me, I'll go with Twilight as she is very smart.

Jason: I agree. She is a good sense of leadership.

Piper: Rarity I guess? Even if she is vain sometimes, she isn't all the time.

Frank: Spike the dragon!

Leo: Spike the dragon!

Frank: Copycat!

Leo: Actually he breathes fire...and I love fire.

Hazel: Ummm, I had no one who I'm interested in. Their qualities are amazing, all of them, and I can't choose.

Thalia: Princess Luna is so mysterious and badass.

Nico: I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with Thalia. She is like Night herself.

Reyna: Rainbow Dash for having a warrior-like quality!

Hedge: Rainbow Dash! So tough!

Hades: Luna because she is darkness!

Apollo: Celestia, since she has to do with light and is pretty majestic.

Zeus: I don't watch that pathetic show! How dare you?

Hermes: Father, we all know you do. My favorite is Pinkie Pie. Pranks all day! But why is the show so child friendly?!

Ares: No one. No one is violent and I hate it that there is no blood on this show! No carcasses of ponies? UGH!

Dionysus: Nothing tops my mind magazine! No one!

-The Seven, Thalia, Nico, Reyna, Hedge, Hades and the male Olympians

* * *

 **Kronos,**  
 **What is the benefits package for joining your army? A salary? Insurance? Paid vacation? Maternity leave? Bonuses? Will you swear on the Styx to provide all those things and more? I will gladly join you if you can give me more than the gods. Speaking of which: gods, if I pledge allegiance to you, what will you provide for me?**

 **-Suzubells**

To Suzubells,

Yes, yes. I can swear on the Styx everything will be included. You will just have to swear your unwavering loyalty to me and not back down. If anyone pulls an Ethan Nakamura on me, I swear on the Styx, I will make your life a miserable hell. No, I will not send you down the mountain fissure, my vengeance will be worse than that. And how much are you willing to work for? For soldiers, the salary is 1500 drachmas per month which increases incrementally over a period of 48 months to the maximum, which is 2500 drachmas. For my commanders and generals, the basic salary is 5000 drachmas, $1500 in mortal American cash every hour, which increases incrementally over a period of 36 months to the maximum of 7500 drachmas and $2500 Us dollars per month. Know will you join?

-Kronos

* * *

To Suzubells,

Your allegiance is already pledged to us. The fact that you are alive and well is your provision. Do not ask for anymore. Do you think we can give every single demigod benefits? Well, you got it wrong. Be happy with what you have or else you will face the power of Zeus' bolt, Hades' helm, and Poseidon's trident. Be grateful for your blessings.

-The gods

* * *

 **Big Three(and their kids if you want): Have you guys noticed it yet? The Earth is about 71% water which makes up about 96.6% of all water on earth. And the sky is a couple of layers of gas with only a thin layer being breathable and the Underworld(not including Tartarus) is... Actually i don't know. But whatever. Do you guys realize what this means?**

 **-Warriors**

Dear warriors,

Poseidon: Yes! I do realize what it means. It means that I am really powerful! Know this Zeus. Do you see how I'm not using the sea to overthrow you? I gave up on that a long time ago. Know that I don't want war with you brother.

Zeus: I understand brother, but paranoia strikes at the deepest times. Although, I know you don't mean to overthrow me, the act you pulled off with Apollo and the other gods, put fear into me.

Hades: Let it go Zeus. We drew lots and we fairly one. We are all strong in one way. I realized this during the first war. We all have a ton of pride that gets wounded easily, but differences aside, if we worked as a team, we'd truly be unstoppable. But without any arguments, where is the fun? You have to agree that arguments keep us sane.

Nico: Deep Dad.

Hades: Thank you son. I speak the truth.

Zeus: If you tell this to anyone, I will deny it, but I'm sorry.

Poseidon: So am I.

Hades: Me too.

Percy: Stop, you're making me cry! :')

Thalia: Oh Percy...

Hestia: That is what family is. Our family may not be perfect, but I'm happy with all this. I know deep inside we all love each other, though we won't admit it. And that's what I'm grateful for: a family.

-The Big Three and their kids and Hestia

* * *

 **And finally fricking done! Sorry to those who have been waiting! Remember the limits and the formats of the questions! The first few times, I'll be pretty lenient, but if occurrences of over-posting or not following the format occurs, I'm sorry, but I'll have to pass the question. Hard time choosing a question? Just pick your favorite and ask others in the next chapter. Thank you guys! And to all I've missed, I'll include it in the next one, quite possibly. Thank you!**


	13. Q and A 10

**You know what? Just for fun! :)**

 **Thanks for the comments and questions guys. It means so much.**

* * *

 **Suzubells, Lizzy, and GryffindorPosidens Divergents has joined the Titans.**

 **Zeus : What?! You guys dare?!**

 **Kronos : Keep it coming my loyal servants. The doom of Olympus is approaching slowly, but surely!**

* * *

 **Hermes,**

 **Nvm then III just stay here at the dark side**

 **-Tattoos racing up my arms**

Dear CC,

What have I done to you daughter. Please come back. I can not choose your own path, nor can I force you to your own path, but there is one thing I can do and I can guide it. CC, you don't know how much you and my other sons and daughters mean to me. It breaks me each time I see you suffer and right now, I am feeling it the worst. Do not do anything you will regret. I speak to you as a loving father. Come back. We will find a way to bring you back. I can promise leniency. Isn't that better than eternal pain and torture? Think wisely daughter, don't do anything you will regret.

-Hermes

* * *

 **Dear gods,**

 **Screw you.**

 **-SuzuBells**

Dear SuzuBells,

Zeus- You dare? You dare?! How dare you?! How dare you join the dark side. Do you know what this means!? Do you?! Have you no sense? Have you no intellect?

Poseidon- Another countless war filled with countless deaths. Thanks a lot.

Hades- More souls for me. More paperwork...More...everything...

Apollo- You know what? You are not cool ANYMORE.

Artemis- A maiden joining the dark side for lust over power?! I thought that was only men!

Hermes- My daughters are gone and now you are going too. What did we ever do to you?

Dionysus- You insolent brat!

Demeter- Not enough cereal? Come back and eat more cereal!

Ares- You know, I'd love a good war...

Hera- Family torn a part again. Perfect family...gone.

Hestia- Child, do you know what you are doing? Do you really want this to happen?

Athena- What have done to you? This is bad, this is really bad.

Aphrodite- Not enough love in the air. And you want to screw me? Am I that irresistable?

Hephaestus- ...

-The gods

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **I, SuzuBells, hereby swear on the Styx that I swear my allegiance to Kronos. I will serve him only and he will protect me. I swear to destroy the gods once and for all and kill anyone who gets in my or Master Kronos' way. I will not back out out of this promise and I will do everything that Kronos asks me to do, in exchange for protection, power, wealth and fame. You're welcome. Now, about those drachmas...**

 **\- SuzuBells**

Dear Suzubells,

Yes, yes. You have done well. Come speak with me personally, and I will guarantee you wealth. By the way, the wage I told you, I was lying. That was only half of the story. You will get much more. Now, acquaint yourself with your friends. I promise that you haven't swore to me in vain.

-Kronos

* * *

 **Dear Kronos,**

 **I, GryffindorPosidens Divergents hereby swear on the River Styx my allegiance to Lord Kronos, May he protect me as I shall serve him Faithfully. Also Sooo can someone bring me Leo Valdez after I have proven my Loyalty to you?**  
 **\- GryffindorPosidens Divergents**  
 **P.S Percy have fun trying to explain to dad why his UNCLAIMED daughter Joined Lord Kronos!**

To GryffindorPosidens Divergents,

Thank you for joining. You will be rewarded handsomely. There are a lot of things planned out for you. Welcome to the team. *evil laughter* This time, there will be no stopping us.

-Kronos

 **A/N: The PS will be told next chapter. It won't be a Q and A, but an actual chapter.**

* * *

 **To Everyone (but particularly the gods),**

 **If you're so powerful then snap your fingers and end all war. Clean the oceans. Cool down the atmosphere. Destroy ISIS and save the world. You people are always dwelling on the magical side of things that you have no time for the other side. The side that needs more attention. When you're not saving the world can't you go about fixing it? Because then all the fighting and dying becomes pointless if in the end it all just... Finishes. (I could do that all of course but you have to remember that I'm the bad guy)**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

TheGuyXTheGirl,

Zeus: Well, if we did that, the world would be perfect. We can't allow perfection. That is the reason I unleashed the plagues on human kind. And you will start commanding us mortal! Who do you think you are, pushing everyone of us around? Now, be quiet or you shall face my wrath!

Percy: Chill out Uncle Z. I kind of understand TheGuyxTheGirl. He/She has a point. You brought all of this into us, to suffer. Now, you should stop it.

Zeus: Perseus...you are getting on my nerves.

Percy: When am I not, Zeus, huh? When am I not?! The only reason I haven't served Kronos is because my loyalty...YOU are getting on my nerves.

Annabeth: Percy, please, calm down. Don't let anger control you.

Percy: Sorry wise girl, sorry uncle...

Poseidon: I know your feeling frustrated. I understand you...if we all cooperate, we could make the world a better place. But, the ancient rules...

Hestia: Brother, do you really believe in it? Do you really think its just? He/She has a point. All of you grow up. Perseus, don't be disrespectful. Zeus, don't let pride get to you. Poseidon, cut the excuses...This is getting out of hand. Is this the reason the demigods and mortals are joining Kronos?

Athena: I agree with you Hestia. And Jackson, even if I don't like your disrespect, I kind of see your point in this situation...

-Everyone

* * *

 **To Percy,**

 **You're true name is the one assigned to you, and it has no connections to your given name. It is impossible to outright know your true name, you have to discover it. My given name was Stephanie, but my true name was Darquesse. Also, if you get your true name figured out then you better seal it (get magic symbols drawn on your heart) or else everyone else has total control over you and it is impossible to not do what they ask.**

 **-TheGuyXTheGirl**

To TheGuyXTheGirl

Wow! So that means I only have to figure out my true name. Do you think I will be able to do that Stephanie? I don't think I could handle the power. Do you also know why so many people are joining Kronos? I feel so useless and I'm getting more and more frustrated each day. The war is making all of us restless. Please, have mercy on us and shed your advice to the world and let it become a better place once again. I can't bear to watch my friends killed once the official war with Kronos starts. There must be something we could do...

-Percy

* * *

 **~To everyone**

 **Soooo... have you ever read the fanfiction 'to storm or fire'? And what is your general reaction to fanfiction?**

 **-CrazyBlueOwl**

To CrazyBlueOwl,

Annabeth: Storm and Fire by Stormfire76? I've read the summary, but I haven't actually read the whole book. I read books with the highest reviews.

Percy: I love fanfiction, but those annoying ships are the only things that made my love for it plummet. I mean, it has really weird shippings!

Thalia: I agree. Me with Nico? Me with Percy? Me with my own dad?! With KRONOS?! What the heck is wrong with you people?! I mean, I love Nico and Percy like cousins, but for the one billionth time...I AM A HUNTER! GRAH!

Nico: Don't have time for fanfiction. But, don't mention ships for Thalia because she will shove her arrow far up your $$ that you won't be able to take it out unless you...unless you...I'll shut up.

Athena: I've read fanfiction and I've seen some stories with...with...

Annabeth: Mom, calm down, please.

Athena: POTHENA! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!? WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM?! POTHENA? POTHENA? ASJDHFAWLEHAUWHGUEHGEAGWAHGAEHGIOEAHGIAEOHEIWOGHIOGWEHOGGHOGH!1GROGJEWIGAEJWGIJEAWGEWGOEWJOWJOWJGOEJOJEGOJG!GAEJOGEJPAEOWJGOEJOGJAJGOJG!

Global Moderator 1: Spamming is not allowed. This is a warning.

Athena: Fine. But really?! POTHENA?! DSAIFJHWEIOJGFAIEWOGJEIWGJIAEIAJGIJEGAJIGOEWJIGJ!JAIGJEIGJAEIGJEIAWGJAEIJEIAJGEIAWJGEIJ!AJIGOJEAWIGEJIGAJWEIOGJEI-

Global Moderator 1: Athena, you never learn, do you? Perhaps a ban will help. Repeated offences will be severely dealt with and may result in a permanent ban. Because you are a goddess, see you in 3 days.

 _Athena has been banned until December 1, 2015, 7:37 PM, Pacific Standard Time. She will be unable to answer any more questions until the ban expiration date. Thank you for your cooperation._

Annabeth: I'm sorry mother, but thank you moderator!

Global Moderator 1: Anytime. Spamming will simply not be dealt with, goddess or no.

Percy: Well, I guess we can end it here.

-Everyone

* * *

 **Here's some questions for the characters:**

 **To The Little Big Three: Favorite Disney/DisneyXD cartoon shows?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors,

Zeus: My favorite is Good Luck Charlie. Yes, don't laugh. Hera has been forcing me to watch this and shows us how perfect their family is, though I'd highly like to disagree. But, I could kind of sense what she is saying because the family is very fun and it makes me laugh every time.

Poseidon: My favorite show is Girl Meets World. Wait, wait Cartoons? You mean like The Little Mermaid? If you mean that, then, the Little Mermaid and I think you can guess why.

Zeus: Oh, then I like Hercules, because he is my son and he is the strongest demigod after all.

Hades: Strongest yes, but not the most successful. That'd go to Jackson. And I absolutely hate Hercules and I'm sure you can guess why. It has mentioned quite a lot. But, I don't love any Disney shows. I don't have time to watch those shows because life in the Underworld is too busy.

-The Big Three

* * *

 **To Percy: Have you ever thought about your half-brother being a sheepskin rug?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors,

Um, not really. Should I? Sorry for this short response, but I'm honestly confused. Is there a reason why I should think that?

-Percy

* * *

 **To Percy's friends: What do you think of all the monsters out to get Percy?**

 **-warriors1011**

Dear warriors,

Annabeth: Well, I hate them with a passion. Damn them. Damn them all to Tartarus.

Thalia: Percy's life is a mess. What demigod's life isn't jacked up. Although I tease him a lot, I feel sympathy for him. Are you done crying from the last post Percy?

Percy: Definitely, but it was still a good bonding between our fathers.

Annabeth: You have a lot to fill me in with Seaweed Brain.

Percy: Of course Wise girl.

Nico: I respect Percy now and I wish Tartarus upon everyone monster that dares to target Percy.

*The wind blows as no comments are posted.*

Nico: Come on. I know Percy has more friends. Will? Trav? Connor? Frank? Hazel?! Guys...

*The wind blows.*

Percy: It's fine Nico. It doesn't matter anymore.

Thalia: Hell no, it isn't fine. Guys, why are you so fricking silent?!

-Percy's friends(?)

* * *

 **Dear Everyone,**

 **I, Lizzy hereby swear on the River Styx my allegiance to Lord Kronos, May he protect me as I shall serve him Faithfully. Also Sooo can someone bring me Conner Stoll after I have proven my Loyalty to you?**

 **Sorry, Lizzy took my Phone and wrote this but I, Solangelo-Frazel-Caleo hereby swear my allegiance to Olympus. May the gods protect me as I serve faithfully.**

 **-Solanglo-Frazel-Caleo**

 **PS What do you guys think of Renico**

Dear Lizzy and Solanglo-Frazel-Caleo,

The gods: What have you done?! You too? We are losing faith in the demigods right now. At this rate...no one is safe.

Kronos: I will gladly bring you Connor, Lizzy. Thank you for your loyalty.

Annabeth: Mother, cheer up, we still have Solanglo-Frazel-Caleo with us.

Athena: Yes, yes. We mustn't lose hope just because some go over to the dark side.

Zeus: *grumble*

Percy: Welcome to the family buddy! This is the place where you can have your daily dose of laughs and funs! The dark side is all boring.

Kronos: Jackson, would you and your girlfriend Chase think of joining us?

Poseidon: Ha! You are funny father.

Annabeth: Do the words, "Fuck you," mean anything to you?

Percy: Sure Kronos, I'll join you.

Annabeth: Percy, what are you doing?!

Athena: Jackson...

Kronos: Case closed. Goodbye.

-Everyone

* * *

 **I decided to post a short story of what is happening at camp. I'm trying to make this story have a plot and I think it might work out...We'll have to see.**

 **Thank you guys! Good to see some of you again and appreciate the support and thanks for following the format guidelines and the question limit.**


	14. Jackson's Confessions and Athena's Rage

The gods were frustrated right now as they were looking at a list of the people who had gone over to Kronos' side. Meanwhile, Athena was fuming because of the ban.

"How dare those bastards ban me?! Me?! A goddess?!" Athena yelled in outrage as Artemis tried to calm her down.

"My son, did he actually say that?" Poseidon asked, his hands in his face, "My pride and joy fallen into the wrong hands!"

"Brother," Zeus calmly stated, "I do not know, but we intend to go speak with him right now..."

"They banned me!" Athena was still yelling, "Those insolent-"

"Athena," Zeus replied, putting his hands to his head, "Please."

She stopped.

"Fine, but just this once father," Athena replied as Zeus sighed.

"So, who has gone to the dark side brother?" Zeus asked Hades as Hades took out his scroll.

"Currently, Suzubells, Lizzy, and GryffindorPosidens Divergents, Hermes Child Awsomness, CC, Hollyblaze, and Perseus..." Hades read out.

"This is bad," Apollo muttered, "Let's go check on him right now."

With that, the gods all flashed out.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"What the fuck were you thinking Jackson?!" Thalia asked, pinning Percy to the wall, "Why would you do that?"

"Th-Thalia, please," Percy struggled as he felt her grip get stronger and stronger.

Nico and Annabeth were also there witnessing this.

"Thalia, hear him out!" Annabeth pleaded, "He must have had this reason for this stupid act of his!"

Thalia released Percy and flung him onto his bed. Percy regained his composure as he coughed a few times.

"D-Don't you guys sometimes think the gods do a worse job than the Titans? If I join Kronos, I-" Percy began again, but was slapped by a pissed Annabeth.

"Seaweed Brain!" she yelled, "Snap out of it! Why would you say that?! You'd have to leave me and your friends. Don't do anything stupid!"

Nico also looked disappointed as Thalia was fuming.

"No, Annabeth, don't take it the wrong way," Percy explained, "It was meant to be a joke. I was about to say sike afterwards, but the connection got caught off. I would never join Kronos. Also, I was about to say, If I join Kronos, then I'd probably kill myself because there is no way I would join that psychotic son of a gun."

Nico laughed weakly as everyone else was silent. Without warning, Thalia kicked Percy at his soft spot and he curled up into a ball, groaning, while Annabeth and Thalia laughed. Though, they were relieved.

"For a second there Seaweed Brain...I thought I would have to send you to Hades," Annabeth chuckled as Percy paled, still groaning.

"Don't pull crap like that ever again Kelp Head," Thalia replied, as she approached Percy.

She then embraced Percy, much to his surprise. At that moment, the gods burst in as they saw the scene. Let's just say that Artemis wasn't happy.

"What are you doing Jackson?!" she screeched as Artemis soon had him pinned on the wall, "How dare you Jackson?! Hugging with my lieutenant?!"

"No Lady Artemis, don't!" Thalia yelled, before Percy could become a jackalope.

"Why not Thalia? He was embracing you?" Artemis asked, still holding Percy in a vice grip.

"It's a funny story Lady Artemis, now please will you let Annabeth's boyfriend go?" Thalia asked, as Artemis begrudgingly complied and Percy was yet again thrown to his bed.

"Now Perseus," Athena said distastefully, "Spill it. Why'd you do it?"

"How's the ban Lady Athena?" Percy snickered as Annabeth groaned, Thalia rolled her eyes, Nico paled, and Poseidon rubbed his temples.

"You insolent little brat!" Athena screeched as she flung herself to Percy and held him against wall AGAIN.

"Mom, let go, now," Annabeth ordered, "Seaweed Brain, shut up!"

"Let me just explain," Nico replied, "Percy was lying. He was about to say psych at the end, but the connection got cut."

"So...you were kidding Jackson?" Zeus asked as Annabeth was confronting her mother, who still had Percy in a vice grip.

"Yes Lord Zeus," Percy replied, exhausted, lying in the bed, "I would never join the Titans. My loyalty is with you guys."

"That's my bro," Apollo laughed giving Percy a fist bump as the gods filed out.

Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, and Percy were the only ones left in the room. Percy put his arms around them as they embraced.

"You guys are my family, I would never leave you," Percy whispered.

"Oh Seaweed brain," Annabeth whispered as they embraced for a while.

* * *

Kronos was silently watching in his growing form everything that unfolded.

"My my," he said to himself, "What a perfect family. I can't wait till I crush them forever, after all, I am rising very soon. Now, it's time I should personally meet my followers and discuss our plan."

The dust whirled all around as Kronos laughed evilly to himself.

"I will not fail," his voice trailed as lightning flashed in the darkness.

* * *

Percy Jackson was fuming as he read a note from his unclaimed sister and he was going to IM his dad.

"Dad!" Percy yelled as his dad's surprised face came into view.

"Perseus, what's wrong?" Poseidon asked.

"GryffindorPosidens Divergents," Percy growled.

"Excuse me?" Poseidon asked.

"You promised me!" Percy yelled, "You promised you would claim kids. I have a sister and I didn't know about her! Why dad? She joined Kronos now!"

"Percy-" Poseidon began, but Percy cut him off.

"I'm disappointed in you dad," Percy finished, "Why didn't you claim her? I'm sorry dad, I-I have to go..."

With that, Percy cut off the IM.

* * *

 **Sorry, I wanted to make this story have a plot and you might see these a bit often. I enjoyed writing this. And also, each question asked previously, will be remembered by all the characters so don't be so surprised. I want this story to have a plot which will be hard, but it will be doable. Now ask away!**


	15. Q and A 11

**Sorry I'm late. AP's, SAT's, ACT's/College Apps, etc. But, here it is.**

 **Thank you guys for your continued support. It means so much. :')**

 **Also, I realized a problem...you guys. NO, not like that! Would you guys liked to be included in the main plot...the one's who are at Kronos' side will have to be if we want the story to keep going.**

 **And, what you will see, is a whole new idea I have. Can you tell me if you like this or not? It is a whole new format so enjoy!**

* * *

Up in Olympus, the gods were nervous. For the first time, the gods were not arguing about anything stupid. Zeus was eyeing his master bolt carefully, rubbing it, letting sparks flow. Poseidon was resting his head on his trident, obviously displeased and depressed. The others were polishing their weapons, staring at it intently. Even Artemis wasn't with her hunters. Suddenly, a note fell to the center of the room and Artemis was the first one to notice. She shrunk to her twelve year old form and got the letter. With the letter in hand, she resumed her godly form and cleared her throat. Immediately all attention was turned to her as she waved the note around.

"What's the matter dear?" Zeus asked.

"There is a letter addressed to us. Should I read it?" Artemis asked as Zeus curtly nodded.

"Dear Olympians, with the upcoming wars and the Earth in turmoil, I have decided that you should gather everyone here. Here are some questions addressed to most of you and you guys should read it and answer it in front of everyone. You can discuss war plans and what not here. Kronos and all the antagonists will be present and you must not harm any of them, or else you are doomed to fail. Likewise, if any of the antagonists attack you guys, they shall fade. After gathering everyone here and explaining to them clearly, the antagonists will come also. Then, you guys can start answering the questions." -?

The gods were silent, taking it all in.

"Who is by sister?" Apollo asked and Artemis was shocked.

"Wait, aren't you going to call me baby sister and annoy the heck out of me?" Artemis replied.

"I would," he replied smirking, but it soon faded, "But, we're in grave danger...Isn't that right Arty?"

The whole council sighed. Apollo was back.

"Don't call me Arty!" Artemis yelled, drawing her bow and pointing it at Apollo.

He put his hands up, grinning.

"Well, let's call everyone here," Zeus grumbled.

"Remember father, we can't attack anyone," Athena warned sternly as Zeus reluctantly nodded.

"And if they try to attack us, we win the war!" Hermes added cheerfully.

"Booo, that would mean no war! No deaths! No blood!" Ares replied, but shut is mouth when everyone glared at him.

Zeus raised his master bolt and Ares felt fear, but Zeus struck the air and immediately, all the campers, nymphs, satyrs, etc were transferred here. And, it was chaotic.

"Woah, what the fuck are we doing here?!" Percy asked.

"Language!" Annabeth scolded, whacking him in the head.

Percy scowled playfully.

"Why..." he began, but was cut off by Thalia, who shocked him.

"Hey!" Percy protested as Thalia and Annabeth held in a laugh.

"Woah, so cool!" Travis and Connor both replied, "We're in Olympus again!"

"Hey! Stop touching me!"

"Stop shoving me!"

"Watch where you step!"

"You little brats!"

"You annoy me!"

"Can you shut up?"

"You shut up you bastard!"

"Take that back or else I'll..."

The gods were watching these arguments with amusement, but they soon grew annoyed and Zeus decided to end this.

"SILENCE!" Zeus yelled as lightning flashed and the demigods quieted down.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Zeus asked.

Immediately, everyone bowed to him, as he motioned for everyone to rise up. They slowly rose as they shrugged.

"Remember the questions you guys have been getting from people?" Zeus asked as everyone nodded.

"Well, some powerful being decided to bring all of us here and the questions will be asked right here. And questions dedicated to you, you will have to answer it. If you lie, well, let's just say something bad will happen," Zeus explained as everyone fell silent.

"What about questions that invade our personal space?" Percy complained as a few others voiced agreements.

"You still have to tell the truth," Zeus replied and Percy looked down on the floor sighing.

"Wait...everyone will be here?" Will asked as Zeus again nodded, "But that means..."

There was a flash and all the titans, giants, monsters, etc were here. Out of habit, the demigods all brandished their weapons and even some gods took theirs out.

"Stop!" Zeus ordered very loudly before any of them could fire and the demigods looked at Zeus like he was crazy.

"It was mentioned in the note that whoever attacks first, their side will lose, so I order none of you to attack the monsters," Zeus growled as the demigods reluctantly sheathed in their weapons.

"Very smart son," Kronos laughed harshly, "Guess we won't be able to attack you guys too."

"I see you are rising again," Nico sighed, "Once was enough, but twice! Come on gramps. You should know that evil always loses."

That earned a few chuckles as Kronos glared. Before, he could say anything, Zeus cut in.

"Let's get started with the questions shall we?" Zeus asked as everyone agreed.

"Yes, let's begin," said a mysterious voice.

Everyone began wondering who made the noise, but no one showed up.

"Who are you?!" Zeus yelled as he took out his master bolt.

"I am the one who sent you the message," the mysterious voice replied, "and I have your questions. These dying readers can't wait any longer. So, everyone, get comfortable as this might take an extremely long time."

Everyone sat down and made themselves comfortable.

 **"The first three questions are by warrior1011,"** the voice began, **"Percy, did you think saying that wouldn't cause a reaction?"**

Everyone looked at Percy, with Thalia, Annabeth, and Athena glowering.

"Aheheheh," Percy laughed nervously, "Well, I did know, but I was about to tell everyone it was a joke! I would never join Kronos! Come on, my fatal flaw is loyalty."

"Well, that gave you no reason to post that," Athena glared, "It was highly irresponsible of you Perseus."

"Just like how you kept on ranting about Pothena? Didn't you get banned? Oh yeah, I told you that already, right?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth shouted incredulously.

Apollo, Hermes, and the immature ones were laughing while Athena turned purple.

"Hey, Lady Athena?" Percy asked, "You look like a grape."

That earned more laughs as Athena took out her spear.

"You know Jackson..." Athena replied as she got up, "I've always wanted to do this."

"Athena," Poseidon replied, his eyes a dark shade of green, "If you dare think of hurting my son...I will never forgive you."

Athena turned to him.

"Your son has to learn some respect," Athena calmly stated.

"Even if I want to see you brutally mutilate Jackson here, please do not hurt him yet," Zeus said, "We will need everyone during the next war. Maybe after the war, if he accepts immortality, I will let you do anything to him..."

"Good idea father," Athena replied, as she sat down, shooting Percy a glare.

 **"The next question...or comment is by Suzubells," the voice said, "It is to Kronos and she says that she has no regrets."**

Kronos smiled.

"Now, that is one faithful human," Kronos mused, "Unlike that traitor Ethan and Luke."

At the mention of their names, the mood darkened. Hermes got up.

"If you hadn't corrupted him, he would still be here!" Hermes growled pointing his caduceus at Kronos.

Kronos stood up amused.

"And what are you going to do about that?" Kronos asked as Hermes snarled harshly.

The room was deathly silent as everyone felt the tension let off by those two. Hermes then sighed and plopped down, silently sobbing. Kronos also sat down, his face emotionless.

 **"The next question is by wizard of stories and it is to everyone," the voice replied.**

 **"Dear whoever who reads and the Olympians,**

 **I have good news and bad news on the war against the whatever you wanna call it, and I also have good and bad news on your dead friends, faded gods and other shit like that.**

 **The good news is that The Asgadarians, bothe the Vanir and the Aesir, and The Egyptian gods agreed to ally with you in the upcoming war. The bad news is that Kronos seeks aid and allies from other dimension. More on dimension later.**

 **The good news is that your dead friends, family and beloved gods that are dead are alive. The bad news is that the hunters and amazons and some demigods (not including Octavion. Hes in hell) are given the choice to live in Elysium or in the christian or Jewish heaven or fight in his army. Most ,if not all, have chosen to fight. Those who have died in the Gaean war are still training.**

 **The bad news is that they can visit but not all can, unless thay can finish their their tiresome training but they can write to you via me.**

 **About dimensions, most dimensions are recorded in your media, books , movies and other crap like that.**

 **If you want to learn more mention some kind of show or movie or book and I'll tell you if its an biography for the hero or a figment on the author's imagination.**

 **About the friends wanna communicate with you, I'm just gonna write in a seperate letter.**

 **-Josie**

Everyone was silent as they took it in.

"Wait, wait, wait," Athena spoke up, "The gods from other...myths are aligning with us? That will help us immensely."

"It might," Kronos replied, "but, remember that we are seeking allies from other dimensions. Like Josie said, there will be more on dimensions later, but we will have a powerful ally. And we will not fail."

The heroes are glared at Kronos.

"Finally, the pathetic gods will be wiped out," Porphyrion laughed, "I never knew you had it in yourself, son of Gaea. Maybe perhaps we shall rise again and ally with you to take over the gods."

"That will be perfect," Kronos smiled, "We need everyone we can get. But, it will also be harder for us, because the dead heroes are rising and are training. We have to be on our guards and we must do everything we can to destroy every single one of them."

The heroes were listening intently.

"Wait, so that means Phoebe and Zoe are alive?" Artemis asked.

"And Luke too?" Hermes wondered, his eyes lighting up.

"That is excellent news," Zeus said, "I fear that this will be the bloodiest war we will fight and we must always be on our guard."

Almost all the gods seemed to be in a trance, happy that their dead sons/daughters or hunters were alive once more.

 **"The next question or comment is by Dr. MKDemigodz-Warrior," the voice said, "And this comment is to the gods. The individiual writes: "I pledge my allegiance to the gods, even though I'm a mortal, and will gladly kill Kronus and the Titans for you, if I happen to have the chance, with my . Also, if an alien, like for example The Doctor, Superman, or Goku, appears in front of you, then what would each of you do(minus Ares because I know what he would do if they ever appear)?"**

"An ally," Athena sighed.

"So?" Kronos asked earning glares, "It's just one ally. How do you know if he is competent or not?"

"Well, he chose the right side so...does that answer your question?" Artemis asked.

Kronos didn't pay attention.

"Thinks he can kill me?" Kronos scoffed as the other Titans followed suit.

"He can try," Atlas grinned and incredulous stares were thrown his way.

"But...aren't you holding the sky?" Apollo asked and Atlas glared.

"Was...and I will have to after this, but the mysterious voice set me free," Atlas replied earning ahh's from others.

"Ok, let's get answering guys," Poseidon replied, "If an alien appeared in front of me, I'd welcome that friendly individual and grab a bite to eat with him."

"Seafood?" Athena teased as Poseidon growled.

"Oh, we would go and do a lot of pranks with him, right Hermes?" Apollo asked and they brofisted.

"If he were male, I'd probably turn him into a jackalope and if she's a female...let's say I'd invite her to the hunters," Artemis replied.

"Drink wine with him," Dionysus, mumbled, but stood up straight as Zeus looked at him, sparks around his eyes, "Fine."

"I'd probably..." Demeter began, but was silenced by everyone.

"Daughter, I know you love cereal, but even I think you go overboard," Kronos replied hastily as a lot of eyes' widened, "What? It's the truth!"

Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades looked smug, but that look was wiped out when they realized that it was their father, the villain.

"And when Kronos says daughter, it feels very weird," Annabeth whispered to Thalia and Nico as they snickered.

"I wouldn't care," Hades replied bored, "I have better things to do."

"I would..." Ares began, but was silenced by everyone.

"WE ALL KNOW WHAT YOU WILL DO!" they yelled as Ares rolled his eyes.

"Oooh, we'd go shopping!" Aphrodite squealed, "If he's a guy, I'd flirt with him, if he has the looks. If she's a woman, we'd go on an adventure to find love for her! So exciting!"

No one saw Artemis grimace.

 **"The next question is by wizard of stories, and is directed to everyone," the voice spoke up, "He says: To anyone who will red this.**

 **My soldiers, a lot of them, found out I was writing to you and because of that they asked (Read: threatened.) To write to you. And since I'm recovering from an injury in my arms and therefore cannot write, I ask my cousin Harry Potter (Yes Percy Harry Potter and Finnick Odair is our cousin) to charm the pen.**

 **Phoebe: Y'know Josie I didn't exactly threatened you to do this.**

 **Josie: You and Zoë threatened to slit my throat and when i said no you hit the chitauri venom bite on my lef and right wrists!**

 **Zoë: In our defense we thought you were kidding about your wounds and and we want to communicate with Lady Arty.**

 **Josie: You guys have been hanging around with Orion too much.**

 **Phoebe and Zoë: Anyway, Lady Arty we are fine and I along with the rest of the fallen Hunters will visit you in a few months time.**

 **Oreo (JOSIE!) Orion: That's better. Anyway I understand and I'll give you time but the hunters and the Amazons have forgiven and I want you to forgive me too.**

 **Josie: That's all because I'm gotta change the bandages on my arm and I got an army of about 500 quadrillion soldier of many races, species and creatures with advanced alien technology.**

 **-Phoebe, Zoë and Orion**

At this, everyone was silent once more. Artemis' eyes widened and she opened and closed her mouth, no words coming out of her.

"Harry Potter?!" Will and Annabeth gasped excitedly, "Oh my gods, he is real!"

"And that's the Zoe and Phoebe I know and love," Artemis replied, tearing up, "Guys, can you hear me? How are you guys? How have you been? I missed guys very much!"

"Daughter, I'm sorry, but they can't hear you," Zeus replied softly.

"They can," she said firmly, "I know they can. And they said they are going to visit me and I know they are."

No one disagreed.

"But, are you going to forgive Orion, sister?" Apollo asked harshly, causing Artemis' eyes to widen, then narrow.

"My son, how have you been?" Poseidon asked, "It's been so long."

"And if I do?" Artemis asked, getting Apollo to glare at her.

"Absolutely not," he replied, "He attempted to rape your huntress. That's why you killed him!"

Without warning, Apollo found himself on the floor, blood coming of his nose as he grasped it incredulously.

"You will shut up Apollo," Artemis growled, "One more word about him and I swear I will gut you like a fish."

Apollo's eyes widened as he quickly shut his mouth. Silence ensued for a few more seconds as the mysterious voice came back.

 **"Dr. MKDemigodZ-Warrior asks Dionysus: 'What do you consider to be your favorite type of wine?** **PS: About that**

 **"package" I told you before, I'm not trying to start the war early, I'm thought I could, you know, kill Khonos before**

 **he** **can even declare war. So basically, as the great Sun Tzu(or whoever wrote the Art of War) said, 'You can be sure of**

 **succeeding** **in your attacks if you only attack places which are undefended.'"**

"Well, my favorite type of wine is...Pinot Noir, nothing else," he replied, "Do you wanna know why?"

At this, he proceeded to summon a bottle of Pinot Noir and he popped the top of, sniffing the wine.

"Ahhh!" he smiled satisfied, "The best."

Without warning, Zeus' lightning bolt made contact with the wine, causing Dionysus to drop it, shocked and was met by a ferocious glare by Zeus.

"S-Sorry father!" Dionysus apologized, "I wasn't going to drink it! Honest!"

Zeus was about to yell, but Hera put her arm on Zeus, calming him down.

"Don't ever do that again, understand?" Hera asked as Dionysus nodded.

"And your plan failed, because I can hear you!" Kronos shouted in glee, "And where's the global moderator anyways?"

 **"We found no need for him, so I sent him away. I fired him," the mysterious voice chuckled.**

"But he did his job well!" Annabeth complained.

 **"But, we have no use for him. That was my decision," the voice spoke, "Anyways, let's get moving. LainaFantasyGirl has a question to Reyna.**

 **Salve Reyna (and whomever else it might concern):**

 **What's the application process to get into the college at New Rome like? If you just have to kill monsters instead of writing really weird response essays, I'd much rather apply there than the colleges that I'm currently trying to apply to. Just as a note, I'm fairly certain that I'm a first generation legacy of Mars on my dad's side (AKA my dad is a demigod son of Mars). I also might be a legacy of Athena on my mom's side, but probably a few generations removed. If you have any doubt about whether I should come, however, just know that I'm currently studying Latin and I find it very easy in comparison to any other language I've tried. Living somewhere where I can learn Latin by immersion sounds like a dream come true.**  
 **I just have a few questions...**  
 **1: What's the application fee?**  
 **2: What's tuition like? What about room and board cost? Do you have dorms?**  
 **3: Can I join the legion and be a part-time student? I'm 17, so I'm a little old to join the legion, but I'd still love to.**  
 **4: What kind of Latin pronunciation do you use there? I'm learning Ecclesiastical, but I'm guessing you use Classical.**  
 **Tibi gratias ago! Vale!**  
 **Tuua Romana miles:**  
 **Laina**  
 **((To make it easier on you, the writer of the fanfic, the Latin is (in order):**  
 **Hello Reyna**  
 **...**  
 **I give thanks to you. Farewell!**  
 **Your Roman soldier:**  
 **Laina))"**

All eyes turned to Reyna.

"Well, Laina, let me first answer the four questions you have, then I'll go into more detail," Reyna replied, "The application fee is around a thousand denarius. You can get a discount if you are of a descendant or a legacy of a Roman god. Since you think Mars and Athena is your legacy, you can get a discount up to five hundred denarius. The reason is because Mars Ultor was the patron of Rome, but..."

At this Reyna hesitated, looking at Athena quickly, then looking away.

"Continuing on, the five hundred denarius includes your room and board cost also. And did I mention your books come free? We don't have a dorm, but we kind of have a hotel reserved for students. It is like an average five star hotel with many accommodations like free wifi, free breakfast/lunch/dinner, a 24 hour indoor pool, an eight hour outdoor pool and many others," Reyna continued, "Come speak to me personally, if you are interested and I will give you the full details. As for the legion, I will be able to make an exception as Octavian is finally gone. And you are absolutely correct. We use classical Latin, but Ecclesiastical is really useful to have as you are more likely to be accepted to a better college. Your welcome and farewell to you to."

Everyone was silent for a while.

"Are you serious? A five star hotel with free wifi?" Travis and Connor complained.

"It's reserved only for students who take their education seriously," Reyna replied, "Not for pranksters like you two."

At this they pouted, as people laughed.

 **"The next question is by Sejal Jain, to Athena and anyone smart," the voice replied, "** **Like Luke had placed Silena to be a** **spy** **at camp, can't you place a person to act as a spy over there?**

 **P.S. I would recommend you to send someone powerful. That way, Kronos won't ask them to swear on the Styx as it will be an insult to their pride.**

 **P.P.S. Don't worry, this has a privacy code. Kronos and the villains can't read this message.**

At this, the villains, looked confused.

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't get that," Hyperion said, confused.

The heroes looked at each other and grinned.

"Why are you grinning?!" Atlas bellowed, "I demand that you tell us!"

The heroes just shook their head and Percy stuck his tongue out. Atlas was itching to impale the boy, but remembered the warning. Aphrodite and Hephaestus tensed and flinched at the mention of their favorite child.

"That is a good idea, but there is a major flaw," Athena mused, "Sending an extremely powerful person might be good, but if they ever change sides, it will be a major blow for us. I don't think taking risks is smart right now. Sejal, you have a good point, but I'm afraid that doing that right now won't be too good for us at the moment."

"Excuse me, but will you please stop speaking gibberish?" Porphyrion asked frustrated.

 **"Enough!" the voice lashed out, silencing Porphyrion," CrazyBlueOwl says:** **Hi!**

 **How come there are no Indian demigods? And why don't you treat the minor gods and demigods better? None of the**

 **other two wars** **would have happened? You guys are just self-absorbed, right? Also, hi Apollo! I think you'd my dad.**

"Well, I'm a Cherokee descendant," Piper blushed.

"There you have it," Jason smiled and Piper smiled back.

"And don't worry, they used to neglect their kids, but the gods are getting much better at doing their jobs," Percy also spoke, earning some smiles from some gods.

"And hello there!" Apollo replied, although his voice was altered by his broken nose.

That earned some chuckles.

"And rest assured, the minor gods will get the respect they deserve," Zeus boldly replied as the minor gods and their children smiled.

Kronos grimaced.

 **"And we have a question by CC," the voice began, "Can you get someone to kidnap me? Btw this is CC!** **Like maybe Hermes so he can convince me to come back! Or Percy..."**

Percy blushed. Why him?"

Apparently, Annabeth was thinking the same thing.

"We can come and "kidnap" you, but why Percy?!" Annabeth asked.

"Or I could come personally to save my daughter, the ancient laws be damned," Hermes muttered.

"You do realize that we will put her under maximum security right?" Kronos chuckled, "Perseus can try and come, but do not be surprised if you see him fighting against you..."

The heroes tensed.

"Let's discuss about this later when that old sucker is gone," Hermes replied bitterly, earning laughs.

 **"TheGuyXTheGirl has a confession to make," the voice said, "** **You want proof I exist huh? Remember all those terrorist attacks in Ireland. You know how it's been a wreck this past year and everyone's talking about cover ups and magic? It's all true. Ireland's been in shambles ever since I arrived because the magic community United to fight me. So there. That's your proof."**

At this, everyone was silent.

"Those attacks were by her?" Athena asked in fear, then outrage, "You've caused countless deaths?!"

"How dare you?" Annabeth growled harshly, "Who do you think you are?!"

The villains were also taking this in.

"So that makes her the ultimate villain?" Clytius asked.

"No!" Kronos replied, "We will be the one who enslave the whole world and we will be the greater villain!"

 **"Penny asks Perseus:** **I was reading a fanfic earlier and I got question for Percy.** **Here is scenario:** **In middle of two parties on a small cliff. One side with your mom and Tyson and the other with annabeth, so basically in the middle of your best friend and family. If you move toward annabeth, Tyson and your mom fall off the cliff if you move to Tyson and your mom annebeth falls of the cliff. And if you do nothing there is a big explosion killing both parties but not you. And you have to live with the guilt of their blood on your hands for the rest of your life no matter what you do.** **So who would you save? Your family or Annabeth?"**

"Did you have to ask that?" Percy whimpered.

"Testing his personal loyalty," Athena muttered, "If he chooses to leave my daughter to die..."

"I...can't," Percy replied, disappointing many.

"And why not?" Athena demanded.

"I would do anything to save them both. I just can't choose one," Percy replied softly, "I love them both too much."

At this, Athena softened, a fraction of a degree.

"But you have to choose. What if that was the actual situation?" Athena asked.

"If you want me to answer, you have to answer this Lady Athena," Percy replied, "In that situation, would you save Annabeth or Malcom?"

Athena looked ahead, without saying anything.

"I love my kids the same," Athena replied, but I would have to choose..."

 **"Ok, that is enough. This question is by extremist to Poseidon," the voice continued, "She says you are a bad a father."**

"I know I am," Poseidon sobbed.

Percy also tensed at the mention of GryffindorPosidens Divergents.

"I'm sorry daughter," Posedion muttered softly, as the mood darkened drastically.

 **"CandyMelody says to the villains:** **Calm down! Jeez, have an Oreo! You guys are just always so mad... Calm down and see some common sense! If you guys would calm down maybe you wouldn't get destroyed every time you tried to destroy someone! Also, could you ask Voldemort why he doesn't have a nose? I thought you guys would know because he was like a fellow villain. I always thought he accidentally ran into the wrong wall to go to hogwarts. But no one NOSE for sure!** **If you need anything to help you calm down, thinking of Percy Jackson and everyone else helps. HAHAHAHA."**

"Did that pathetic mortal lecture us right now?" Kronos asked incredulously.

"How dare she?!" Hyperion growled.

"The only person who can lecture is ourselves!" Atlas roared.

"Whatever..." Gaea sighed tiredly.

"But, you guys have to calm down," Percy replied, "Think Oreo's! Oreo's are really yummy! May I have an Oreo anyone?"

"Sure thing bro!" Hermes laughed and summoned a delicious Oreo which Percy munched on.

Everyone laughed at his antics.

"I want Oreo's too!" Leo complained as Hermes obliged.

"Us too dad!" the Stolls piped up and soon, the other demigods asked for Oreo's also and the whole place was full of Oreo munchers.

"May I...I mean, let me have one," Kronos demanded as Hermes gave one to him.

Kronos slowly munched into it and as he did, over 500,000 centuries of stress faded away.

"Wow...I'm speechless," Kronos mused.

"Isn't it good grampa?" Percy playfully asked as Kronos did something no one ever thought he would do in forever.

He smiled.

"Very good," he simply replied and said nothing else.

 **"PercyXAnnabeth asks the seven: Do you guys ever get angry about the fact that Percabeth is the OTP of the century?** **and: How do you guys feel about the fact that Percabeth is the OTP of the century? I mean, nobody has Jiper and Frazel** **or Caleo as their OTP. I can't argue, I've been a Percabeth shipper since second grade, but still."**

Percy and Annabeth blushed and though Athena tensed, she didn't look as threatening as she used to look back then.

"The thing is, we never get angry about that ship," Hazel grinned, smiling at Percabeth, "I would never admit this, but I think they are the cutest couple right now."

Percy buried his face into Annabeth's shoulder as the rest laughed. Aphrodite was basically on the verge of fainting.

"Honestly, Percabeth is my favorite OTP also," Jason smiled as Frank, Leo, Hazel and Piper agreed.

"Though, you guys are a good couple also," Annabeth argued.

"We get it," Zeus said, "You guys all are a good couple. Now can we please move on? All this love thing is making me sick."

"Oh please, tell that to the thousands of woman you have bedded in your lifetime," Hera scowled as the room was filled with laughter, as Zeus turned red of embarrassment.

 **"Wizard of Stories says: Dear whoever thinks Loki is not a threat and not taking this Siriusly,**

 **Loki is the God of Mischief, and Evil. He once tried to convert Annabeth's cousin, Magnus Chase, into the dark side. He is very persuasive so stop acting stupid.**

 **Loki is trying,and successing at it, to persuade Surt the lord of Fire Jotuns (Jotun means Giant. Most are taller than the empire state building and every type of evil giant) he was able to persuade Setne OR Prince Kaemwaset who has the Book of Thoth (Think of him as the crazier but smarter version of Einstein who is addicted with BBQ and Guitar riffs) to realese Apohis aka the Egyptian Chaos Snake, Orion is currently hunting down.**

 **As for the dimensional and extraterrestrial threats, we are able to convince most alien pirates. Our cousin, Blake Jackson, is rallying every superhero in the DC and Marvel universe that exist in this universe. While the villains , on the other hand, joined Kronos with the Universal Church of truth aka the species that thinks their better than anyone else and destroyed a couple of species because of this.**

 **Odin along with Ra and Horus will send their best To Camp Half-Blood. Including Carter and Sadie Kane along with your cousin Annabeth, Magnus Chase.**

 **I'll regularly send in reports of Kronos's army with the help of the Primordial Gods. (The primordial gods have A good side and Bad side due to them being very powerful and Ouranous being one of them.)"**

"Wow..." was Annabeth's only response, "Sadie and Carter? I've heard about them! They are Egyptians and are basically in a whole new world. There are Egyptians gods there.

"And the description of the allies and enemies are really new," Athena mused, "I guess this will be the single greatest war we will ever have in our lifetime. Are you guys ready for it?"

Everyone nodded. The villains nodded gleefully as the heroes except Ares nodded mournfully.

"And they will have the DC and Marvel universe too!" Leo shrieked excitedly, "I can't wait to meet them!"

"Oh Leo," Piper smiled, shaking her head.

"But, why are you bringing others from different universes?" Zeus asked Kronos.

"Why?" Kronos asked, "The same could be asked to you. We are doing that because we need every follower we can get to make us whole and more powerful. With that kind of fire power, who knows how long the reign of the gods will be?"

The heroes tensed.

"We have allies too," Annabeth spoke out, "We just have to train better and I know we can wipe out the villains once and for all."

The other demigods cheered and some gods joined in.

 **"Your friend Josie has more to say," The mysterious voice mused, "Such a helpful child...**

 **Dear Annabeth and Percy,**

 **If I told you that I an from the future and I am taking care of your kids, Jake and Charlie and Emma, while you are on a mission in Space that you probably never come back from but the probability that you will come back from the mission.**

 **-Josie**

"We have future kids?" Percy and Annabeth asked in unison shocked.

"Two boys and a girl," Annabeth smiled softly.

Some cooed while Athena blecked in disgust.

"Do they have Percy's eyes?" Annabeth asked.

"But they better have your intelligence," Athena growled playfully.

"They will," Percy smiled, "And they will come visit us soon. It's going to be very weird, but cool."

No one disagreed.

 **To Piper and Hera and anybody who cares**  
 **And Percy and Thalia and Jason and Zeus**

 **Did you guys know that in of the other universe/dimensions aside except for this one, that Beryl Grace is the daughter of the Emperor of Planet Neptune and is Sally Jackson's sister and her maiden name is Jackson, and she married a man that she loved. A guy that's named Rhinus Grace the Emperor of Planet Jupiter. Both planets are the best of the best. They have conquered more than 20 planets in this generation. They both have firepower to exterminate an entire dimension.**

 **Anyway, Beryl Grace was an spy for Chaos and during one of her missions. Zeus put a lust potion on her drink. Powerful enough for her to meet him again. The rest is history.**

 **-Josie.**

 **PS You have a sister Percy and Jason Has a twin sister named Phoebe. Anyway, Percy's sister Azure is crowned Empress of Planet Neptune now. And we have a cousin named Blake Jackson Son of Hades.**

 **Pps There's a spy at camp**

"Wow, thanks for the information buddy," Thalia spoke.

"Woah," Nico replied as Thalia looked at him questioningly.

"Why are you speaking right now?" Nico asked, "You've been silent for the whole time!"

"Is that a problem?" Artemis spoke for Thalia.

"Um, no need to be rude, but duh," Nico replied, but quickly covered his mouth.

The whole place turned silent as everyone looked at Artemis, waiting for her reaction. She smiled sweetly as she waved her hands, scaring Nico. Immediately, Nico was replaced by a jackalope. Everyone was silent until Thalia started laughing. Everyone joined in as Nico the jackalope hid his face in his paws.

"Aww, you are so adorable," Thalia replied stroking the jackalope's head, "Too bad we hunt it."

Nico stood up in fear and began running away. Everyone laughed as Hades stood up.

"You will not harm my son!" Hades roared, the shadows all around him, glaring at Thalia and Artemis.

Thalia cowered as Artemis narrowed her eyes.

"Relax uncle, we were kidding, but if that boy dare disrespect me again," Artemis warned and Hades just sighed and sat down in his seat.

"Wow, I never knew I had a sister," Jason replied as Percy agreed.

"All this information is helping us," Athena mused, "Looks like we do have a powerful ally at our side. Anything to say Kronos?"

"Not yet," he grinned maliciously, "Not yet."

 **Son of Athena has something to say to Kronos: Hello Kronos. I know that's you trying to convince me to join you and set off H-bombs that are each strong enough to have 5/20 the power of Zues Master bolt. I won't do that, especially at Mount Olympus. So go throw yourself into Tartuares.**

At this, everyone glared at Kronos, but he just shrugged.

"Hey, I'm the enemy." he replied, "It was worth a try."

"But really, H-bombs?" Apollo asked, "Are you trying to kill all of us?"

Everyone groaned at his stupidity.

"No, I only want to kill the air," Kronos replied sarcastically.

"Oh, good," Apollo smiled, earning more groans and a whack from Artemis.

"First of all, that was sarcasm and you can't kill air," Athena replied.

"Whatever," Apollo muttered, holding his broken nose.

 **"BlackClouds has something for you Percy: Did you love it when we had s**? remember me? I loved your huge pe*** in my va**** and it felt so good. You got my G-**** so many times? I'm fu***** h****. F*** me babe, please?** **Suck that Annabeth, you stink!"**

Annabeth reddened immensely.

"Annabet, she is lying," Percy replied calmly, "I've never had done it in my life. I can promise you that."

"He's speaking the truth Annabeth," Aphrodite replied, backing Percy up.

"And please, keep it PG-13!" Percy yelled.

The immature ones started giggling like crazy, until their respective woman whacked them really hard.

 **"Engineer asks Travis, Connor and Leo:** **I managed to smelt Transformium with imperial gold and celestial bronze respectively. Now what we need is 2 tons transformium, 1 ton Imperial gold, 1 ton Celestial Bronze, a Dedalus brand super-computer, a small volcano, and 10 drops of Icor of a fire or sun type deity to give the automatons true life."**

"I can get that transformium and imperial gold," Leo excitedly replied.

"And we'll take care of the celestial bronze, Dedalus brand super computer and 10 drops of Ichor of a fire deity," the Stolls chorused.

"Oh yea, I forgot, I'll get the small volcano too," Leo added as they grinned at each other.

"What are you boys up to?" Katie asked as they shrugged and grinned, "You boys are idiots."

"Uh-huh," they continued grinning as everyone sweated at least once.

Two elite pranksters and a joker was not a nice combination to be facing.

 **"Dear Hephestus and Athena...**  
 **Can we count on you two for some double checking the designs?"**

"We're on it," they smiled.

"You guys know also?" Dionysus asked incredulously as they smiled.

"What do you think?" Hephaestus asked as Dionysus shrugged.

"What are you guys up to?" Zeus asked as he earned a sweet smile from his daughter.

"You'll see father," Athena replied, "But it's a secret. I promise it will benefit us and harm the enemy. I swear on the Styx."

"I never doubted you," Zeus sighed.

 **"Dear Hades...**  
 **Please can we have some stygian iron to make another batch of anti-Kronos robots?**  
 **Engineer of Epicness."**

"That I can willingly provide," Hades nodded, "Anything to go against Kronos."

"You know too brother?" Poseidon asked as Hades shook his head.

"I have no idea what Hephaestus and Athena know, but I know about the anti-Kronos robots," Hades replied.

"An anti-Kronos?" Kronos asked, "I should make one for the gods also."

"Well, you have us," the giants chorused.

"But you guys failed...didn't you?" Kronos asked.

"You failed too!" Alcyoneous, protested.

"The keyword being failed," Kronos replied, "We will not fail again."

* * *

 **And done! Don't worry Sade, Kayoi and Dr. MKDemigodz-Warriors. I will include yours in the next chapter.**

 **And please, I need your feedback. Did you like this better or should I revert to the original format? Your feedback is needed. And also, instead of questions and comments, you can also send a dare.**

 **Want to see Percy dance in front of everyone? Want to see Annabeth brutally maul her poor Seaweed Brain? Submit your dares as well as the questions and comments. Some chapters will have a follow up in which they do some kooky stuff. Sorry for the wait. And enjoy!**


End file.
